Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian
by Bonesboy15
Summary: AU. Post-Pain's Invasion/During The Titan's Curse. Minato Namikaze was an alias, used unwillingly by a punished Apollo. Once he realized what had happened, the God struck a deal. Fifteen years later, Naruto Uzumaki is taken from the Leaf by the God. Seven years after that, he takes his post as the Guardian of Hades' Children. Naruto/?. T for language.
1. I

**Yeah, it's happened. I picked the series up (screw the movie) and started reading. Goddamn, do I love mythology. Thought this parent option was overlooked. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**I**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a beautiful village. Buildings of intricate designs stood tall and proud earlier that day. That is, until they attacked.

Pein.

The user of the Rinnegan, the self-proclaimed God, the leader of the Akatsuki and the enemy of Konohagakure no Sato had destroyed the village with a single attack. Their best warriors quickly fell in battle against the Six Paths. All hope was lost.

And then _he_ returned.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, returned from his training with the Toads of Mount Myouboku. He fought bravely against the one that attacked his home, destroying the revived bodies used in place of Pein's true form, and nearly unleashing the wrath of one Kyuubi no Kitsune. Unknown to the villagers, the last part was stopped when an apparition of his father appeared in his mindscape. His confidence in himself restored, Naruto fought valiantly against the last remaining path, Deva. Once the sixth body had been defeated, Naruto went to the source of it all and he convinced his distant relative, the crippled Uzumaki Nagato, that peace wouldn't be found through pain. Naruto was rewarded for his actions by the revival of all who had fallen in battle against Pein.

And now we come to the return of Konoha's Hero, who had just collapsed under his own injuries, both internal and external.

"Get the Hell out of my way!" Tsunade barked as she shoved through the crowd of happy villagers. The crowd quickly gave their village leader a clear path and she dashed to Naruto's side. Kneeling at his side, Tsunade put a hand on his face as tears welled up in her eyes.

Bright blue pain-filled eyes cracked open and Naruto gave his grandmother a cheeky grin before whispering out, "Hey Baachan...I did it."

Tsunade smiled and brushed some of the teen's hair out of his face, "That you did, Gaki. That you did. Rest Naruto."

"Mm, okay..." sighed out the blonde as he closed his eyes once again. His breathing slowed and his heartbeat was becoming faint. The fifth Hokage looked to her apprentice and her gaze hardened.

"Get a stretcher, Shizune! He needs medical attention, _now_!" she ordered, receiving a nod, before looking back to the blonde, "Don't you dare quit on me now, gaki!"

Before Shizune could move to do as her master ordered, the sunlight suddenly focused on the downed orange-clad teen. The villagers backed away as a large amount of chakra filled the air, and several shinobi leapt forward to protect their leader. A figure started to manifest over the downed hero, human in shape. As the light died down, villagers gasped and shinobi fell to their knees as the figure's features cleared up. Tsunade stared in wide-eyed shock.

The figure, a male by his build, was one of the handsomest men she had ever seen in her life. Tanned (almost golden) skin, lithe muscles visible due his lack of shirt, and wild blonde hair that highlighted his ocean blue eyes. His clothes were odd, or rather, his choice to wear what appeared to be only a white skirt with golden edging along with an expensive looking belt. The golden sandals he wore on his feet reminded Tsunade of the original sandals her granduncle wore because of her great-grandfather's choice in clothing.

The man ignored everyone, though he did briefly glance at some women and their assets, before looking down at the orange clad blonde. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before he spoke in a foreign language, "(Damn, kid, you're just like your Mom...reckless, stubborn, and freakin' suicidal. First things first, I'm getting you out of here.)"

He knelt down to put his arms underneath the blonde's legs and back, picking him up like a child and feeling a swell of pride suddenly fill him. The man smiled softly as the teen relaxed and he looked to the sky, thinking, _Is this how you felt, Dad? When you helped Mom raise sis and I?_

"H-Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded, snapping out of her stupor. The man didn't acknowledge her words and walked towards a bright light. The villagers and shinobi had to shield their eyes, while a few unfortunate Hyuuga screamed due to blindness, as he vanished into the sunlight. Tsunade slumped in her place, falling to her hands to keep her steady.

_I...I just let him walk away..._Tsunade thought with wide eyes before squeezing them shut as tears formed, _N-Naruto...I'm so sorry._

"Tsunade-sama?" a voice made her look up to the weakly moving Kakashi Hatake, "What do we do?"

Despite her tears, her gaze hardened as she got back to her feet. She cracked her knuckles and let a bit of killing intent slip out.

"First, we recover from Pein's attack," she muttered before her head lifted and she had a fierce look on her face, "And then we find that fucker...and save Naruto."

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

The drive back to New York City from the Hidden Lands was long, but Apollo didn't care. His chariot had taken the form of a 2001 Mustang Convertible and he currently had the top down. Apollo kept glancing to the first child he had actually felt some sort of parental love for in over four hundred years. The boy had his mother's facial build and a bit of her attitude if their meeting in his mindscape meant anything (that punch freakin hurt!), but everything else labeled him as the Sun God's son. A cocky smirk went over Apollo's face.

"You're gonna be as much as a lady-killer as I am," the god mused to his unconscious son, still recovering from whatever happened to him in the Hidden Continent. Suddenly Apollo heard his phone ring and grabbed the white cellphone, flipping it open and groaning when he saw who it was.

Pressing the accept button, the Sun God hesitantly said, "Hello...?"

"_WHERE IN HADES' NAME ARE YOU?_" The sky suddenly darkened around him and Apollo swallowed at the flash of lightning he saw. Forcing the worry back, Apollo said, "Uh...Wazzup Dad?"

"_DON'T TRY TO SKIMP AROUND THIS ONE, __**BOY**__! WHY DID A GLACIER MELT IN ANTARCTICA?_"

Apollo sighed, "Dad, can this wait until I get back. Talking and driving while fun isn't my thing."

"_**WHAT**__?_"

Apollo swallowed and made a rash (i.e. stupid) decision: He hung up the phone. A lightning bolt suddenly shot out of the sky and nearly hit the right side of the chariot, where Apollo had plopped the teen warrior. The God gave a cry of surprise and worry for both his chariot and his son. More so the latter than the former.

Grabbing his phone, Apollo quickly called his father back, "Alright, alright! I went to the Hidden Lands! Happy?"

"_...And WHY did you do that?_" His father's ire was obvious through the phone and already the Sun God wondered how he would get out of this one. Apollo sighed and started to park his chariot somewhere south of New York City.

Once the chariot came to a complete stop, Apollo ran a hand through his hair, "Because my son contacted me."

"_Son? What son?_" Apollo groaned as he pinched his nose. There was a reason he never told anyone, save his uncle (and that was under protest), about Naruto.

"Do you remember why you sent me to the Hidden Lands, Dad?" the god asked quietly. Zeus snorted on the other end of the phone.

"_I tried to go the way that God in those scriptures you enjoy did to teach you responsibility,_" The King of Gods replied, "_Which didn't do much good. You came back much more cocky._"

Apollo smirked, "Still jealous I figured out time/space transportation before you, _Old Man_?"

"_Grr...Get to the point, Apollo!_" Zeus snapped. Apollo looked at his still sleeping son and smiled.

"Well, I did find something..." he said softly, whimsically, "A woman...and Man...was _she_ a woman. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite, but as hot-headed as Ares...reminded me of Mom."

"_...Oh...OH...Huh...thought that Shakespeare lad would be the last..._" Zeus muttered on the other end.

"So did I," Apollo murmured as the blonde started to stir, "Dad, I gotta go. He's waking up."

"_Fine. But return as soon as you're finished. I want to know __**exactly**__ what you did in the Hidden Lands!_"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Apollo muttered as he hung up once again before starting up his chariot. He scanned over the city as he passed through the sky before spotting the perfect place his son should live in. He grinned.

_Who wouldn't want to live in a penthouse?_ The god asked himself.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

The sun shined down through the large windows that were to his immediate right, and Naruto groaned. He rolled to his left side and reached for another pillow to shield his face.

_Goddamn Sun..._the fifteen year old mused with a growl as the sun's intensity seemed to increase despite his action. He scowled and sat up, glaring out the windows at the giant orb of gas. Raising a fist, Naruto grumbled, "One day...I'm gonna find a way to put you out for good."

If anything, the sunlight shined brighter for a fraction of a second. The action made Naruto scowl before he started to look around the hospital room, but then it hit him. The hospital room he normally was admitted to didn't have windows that big!

The whiskered blonde swiveled his head around to find out where he was when his jaw popped open. He was in what seemed to be a really expensive looking room, rich blue carpeting covering the floor and a pleasant light tan pain adorning the walls. At least nine small spherical lights were in the ceiling, and the ceiling itself seemed to be made of fine material. Satin blue sheets kept his lower body decent while silk curtains hung waiting at the end of the wall of windows. The bed he was in felt like a large feather and it was at least thrice as large as his previous bed, if not five times.

He saw a large black screen resting on a dresser and leaning against the screen was a thin plastic rectangle with several small buttons adorning it. Standing up to examine the small rectangle, something white and moving caught the blonde's cerulean blue eyes. There was a note written in a foreign language, but Naruto still could make sense of the strange symbols, that read, "Press the blue button."

Finding said button, Naruto did as instructed and jumped back in a fighting position when the screen suddenly flickered on. Though he relaxed when a familiar face appeared on the screen, that of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The man's smiling face made Naruto smile in remembrance at their initial meeting within his mindscape. His thoughts stopped when the image spoke.

"_Hey Naruto! You may be wondering where you are, and what I'm doing here, but I'll explain that later. See, the truth is, Minato Namikaze is an alias, a false identity. I'm not native to the Hidden Lands, or the Elemental Nations as you call them. I can't tell you who I really am, not yet anyway, but I can tell you that you're not in Konoha anymore._"

Naruto gaped, but before he could lash out at the TV, his father's visage continued with raised hands.

"_Now, I know you're mad, Hell, your mother would be, too. The thing is, I need you here in these lands to watch over your half-brothers and half-sisters. I would, but I'm, er, busy with my job...yeah._"

"And my name is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto grumbled with a twitching eye, severely irritated at his father before beaming, "Though the brothers and sisters thing sounds good..."

* * *

_**~45 Minutes Later~**_

"_-Need you to read the books that are next to your bed. If there was another way, I'd tell you, but you've got one advantage most others don't._" At this, Minato looked left and right before saying cheekily, "_Shadow Clones are __**very**__ useful. Keep that in mind. Oh! And I highly suggest looking in the closet. Sorry I can't stick around, but uh, I've got things to do. See ya around, Naruto! Daddy's so proud of his little fishcake~!_"

Naruto felt his eye twitch before he started to grumble, "That son of a-Grr...He knows it doesn't mean Fishcake! Bastard..."

With a sigh, Naruto turned the screen, which he learned from his father's lengthy speech was a television, off and went to the closet. Throwing the door open, the blonde felt his jaw plummet once more before grinning foxily. Several shirts, all shades of sunlight, hung in front of him, most of them were variations of orange. A white jacket with red flames decorating the edging caught his attention and Naruto pulled it from the hanger.

There was a sticky note that read, "_The jacket keeps you warm and it's stupid fly! -Dad_."

The blonde chuckled and shook his head at his father's apparent antics as he hung the jacket back up. Naruto grimaced as he looked at the several books that were stacked near the bed. With a sigh, he approached them before remembering what his father had said on the DVD he just watched. Naruto grinned and held his hands up in his favorite hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said with a wide smile as seven clones popped into existence, all clad in white boxers like the original. Already aware of what he wanted, the clones saluted and went to work while the original grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

He was at first confused by the single knob and several small patches of holes, but he eventually figured out the functioning of a shower...after a few minutes of trial and error.

After his shower, Naruto walked out decked in carpenter jeans that gave him enough movement to use his frog taijutsu and a loose orange shirt. He couldn't find his kunai or shuriken pouches, which greatly unnerved him, but he did find a belt apparently made from his headband, if the metal buckle was anything to go by. To finish his look, Naruto went to the closet and pulled out the jacket his father left him. Slipping it on, Naruto felt a brief chakra surge around him.

"Yo, _Oyabun_, turn the heat down!" a clone reading something about the history of the rest of the world outside of the Hidden Lands as he visibly started to sweat. Naruto blinked in confusion before slowly sliding his jacket off. The clones all sighed in relief, making the original eye his new jacket in confusion. The flames seemed to be glistening as a somewhat actual heat came off of them.

_Huh...That's weird. Oh well, maybe I'll just wait a bit until it's actually cold,_ Naruto mused before looking at his clones and saying, "Ok, dispel guys. Thirty seconds apa-GAH YOU BASTARDS!"

The blonde collapsed to his knees and clutched his head, "Frickin' jerks..."

Naruto pushed himself back onto his feet and walked over to one of the books his clones finished with an intrigued look on his face. Normally, he thought books were evil because he couldn't make heads or tails of the kanji within them. Signs were a bit easier because they weren't as jumbled together. For some reason though, he could read this book.

_Now, why is it I can read Ancient Greek?_ Naruto thought before something fell out from between the hardcover and the paper around it. The blonde shinobi blinked before reaching down to the small square and picking it up. He flipped it over and felt his heart jump to his throat.

The picture was of his father holding a very pregnant redheaded woman, both smiling at the camera. Written on the image in Greek, because it came out clear rather than jumbled gibberish, was: "_We're always with you, Maelstrom. No matter what. Never forget that. ~Dad._"

Naruto smiled despite the tears falling down his cheeks. Brushing the liquid away, the blonde managed to get out, "That bastard ...Thanks Dad."

Naruto carefully folded the picture and stuck it in his pocket before picking the book back up. He read the cover aloud, "_An Idiot's Guide to Greek Mythology_...Well, now I have the urge to smack Dad around some more...freakin' dick..."

After creating more clones to get more reading in, Naruto decided to explore the penthouse his father apparently left him. The living room was much larger than his old one, enough to fit two of his old apartments in actually, and the kitchen was more than an icebox with a stove! Opening the cupboard made the blonde frown though. All that was in there was yet another note.

"...He wants _me_ to go shopping?" Naruto asked with a growl before crushing the note and holding his head when a clone dispersed, "Dammit! ...Well, at least I know the area now. Sort of."

Naruto started to go to the door when he realized something. Palming his face, the blonde said, "I don't know what currency these people use!"

"Oyabun!" a clone called before chucking out a small black rectangular object, smaller than the remote that is. Much to Naruto's relief, it wasn't plastic, but a loose leather, so catching it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. The blonde opened the object, finding another note, and blanched.

"He could write all these notes but he couldn't stay and talk...?" Naruto mused aloud. The same clone shrugged.

"Maybe he was afraid we'd hit him again," the duplicate suggested. Naruto pursed his lips before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he sure wasn't expecting that punch...might have to give him another to keep him on his toes," the original said with a mischievious grin that was quickly mimicked by his clone.

He dropped the look to examine the new wallet (as it had several green paper slips with old, strange looking men on it which he assumed was the country's currency thus making it being a wallet obvious), and frowned in confusion when he saw an ID similar to his ninja one in a sleeve. Pulling the card out, he focused on the words, struggling to make a clear phrase, before he succeeded.

"Student Driver's License...State of...New York..." Naruto blinked and flipped the card over, "The hell is a Driver's License?"

"I dunno," the clone replied before their stomachs grumbled in irritation. Naruto groaned and held his before looking at the clone, "Everyone dispel, in thirty second intervals, I'm gonna go find some ramen."

"You got it, Oyabun!" the clones replied before the one standing across from Naruto dispersed first. Brushing the thoughts aside, Naruto started walking out his door intent on getting some food.

* * *

_**~Seven Years Later~**_

Perseus Jackson stared in shock as several arrows struck at the disguised Manticore named Dr. Thorn. Inwardly, he thanked all the Gods for the interference. Honestly, he had just wanted to get to Camp Half-Blood and have a nice, peaceful time just once. But _noo_, Grover Underwood, his best friend, just _had_ to run into trouble. Not that it was the satyr's fault, but come _on_! Was it too much to ask for a break from monsters?

Apparently so.

The hidden monster gave a hiss of pain as he pulled the arrows out. He looked at his friend Annabeth Chase when she sighed in relief, "The Hunters!"

To his right, wielding a spear and dressed like a punk, with spikey shoulder-length black hair and electric blue eyes, Thalia Grace groaned, "Oh..._wonderful_."

The Son of Poseidon looked to where the arrows had come from and after taking note of their cloaks and drawn bows, he was shocked when he saw that each of the attackers were girls near his age, some a year or two younger! One in the front, with long black hair and a silver circlet around her head, draws her bow back further, before she spoke, "Shall I end it, Milady?"

"Y-You cannot do this!" Dr. Thorn snarled, glaring at the gathered Hunters with hatred, outrage, and fear in his eyes, "It's forbidden by the ancient law!"

"On the contrary," a young girl around the age of twelve or thirteen said from the back, "My quarry are _all_ wild animals, Manticore. And last I checked, _your_ species could be considered such. Zoe, you may take-"

"Yo, Auntie Art, sorry but I'm gonna have ta cut ya off, right here," a voice cut in, making the gathered group turn to look at a hooded and cloaked figure perched on a large boulder near the cliff's edge. He had his own bow drawn and it caused several of the Hunters to gasp, and Percy wondered if it was a gasp of admiration or something else, because if it was the former, he'd agree. The bow was beautifully crafted and gold like the morning sun, its gleam shining in the moonlight and reflecting onto the hidden male's clothes, and straining its string were four equally golden tipped arrows.

The hooded boy's teeth shined from the darkness of his hood from his bow's reflection, and a brief flash of gold appeared where his eyes would have been, before he let his arrows fly he said, "Allow me, Auntie. Fall, _beast_, for the Glory of the Sport!"

The arrows were released and met their marks. The Manticore roared when they pierced his body, before stumbling backwards. He rested against the wall and the hooded archer stood from his perch, standing at an impressive six feet, before he flipped his bow to face him and then flicked his wrist, causing the weapon to collapse upon itself. The archer placed the bow behind him before approaching the panting Dr. Thorn.

"W-What...What did you do...To _me_?" the monster demanded, glaring at the hooded male with absolute hatred. The archer stopped about five feet away from the creature before whipping around and pulling his bow back out, aiming at the Hunters with a strange arrow ready.

"DOWN!" he shouted as another golden flash appeared under the hood, causing them to do so reluctantly, before he let the arrow fly. No sooner had he done so, a black military helicopter pierced through the Mist surrounding them. The arrow continued and shattered the glass that made the cockpit of the machine, sticking firmly in the pilot's chest.

The archer lowered his bow and his right hand, the one that he drew with, clenched. Percy felt himself shielding his face when the helicopter suddenly exploded. He looked over the edge to see the craft's remains fall to his father's domain before looking back at the archer.

"Damn..." the hooded male cursed as the Manticore faded in a golden sparkle, "My poison must have worn off."

"Reveal thyself, _man_!" The Huntress that spoke before demanded as she and the others, save for the younger one that spoke, drew their bows. The archer waved them off.

"Maa, maa, Zoe-chan," he said, making the girl stiffen, "You knew who I was the second I drew my bow."

Percy, in either a brief act of courage or stupidity, stepped forward with his blade Riptide in his hand, "Who are you?"

The hooded archer tilted his head and faced the son of Poseidon. He put his bow away in the same manner that he did before as he started to approach the teen. When he was but an arm's length away, his fingerless-gloved hands parted through his cloak and went up to his hood.

While others including his friends Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover gasped, Percy blinked in confusion when the hood was pulled down, revealing a teen near the age of seventeen. Spikey golden locks covered his head in a wild manner, like a rock-star's, and two ocean blue orbs with an inner lining of pure gold around the pupils(1) stared down at him. The tanned whisker-marked cheeks suddenly pulled back as a foxlike smile was given to the Son of Poseidon.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen started as he offered a hand, "Son of Apollo and Guardian of Hades' Children. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**AN: You know what to do, leave a review.**

**1: Like on the cover of Stephanie Meyer's **_**The Host**_**.**


	2. II

**AN: Ironically, I'm writing this in Times New Roman.  
**

**AN2: Rewrote and corrected quite a bit...so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**II**

* * *

"_I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen started as he offered a hand, "Son of Apollo and Guardian of Hades' Children. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson."_

* * *

Percy stared at the offered hand in shock before slowly taking it. As soon as his hand was in the elder boy's, Naruto crushed the appendage in a strong grip while pulling him closer. Percy's free hand clutched the pen-disguised Riptide as he felt a wave of something utterly malicious wash over him. He felt as though he was in Hades' presence yet again, although this was not as potent.

"I should kill you where you stand, _Jackson_," Naruto snapped, his eyes flashing gold as they narrowed, "Putting my charges in danger...You're damn lucky Auntie Arte saved your soggy ass. Know this Son of Poseidon, your actions _will_ have consequences."

"Enough, Naruto," The young girl said as she walked forward. The blonde teen released his hold on Percy's hand and turned to face her with a smile. Percy, while cradling his sore limb, took this time to look over the twelve/thirteen year old that approached. She was, without a doubt, breathtakingly beautiful with long auburn hair and silvery-yellow eyes. Milky skin reflected in the moonlight and he felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled.

"Do not gawk at my Aunt, _Jackson_," Naruto warned with a sidelong glance before smiling at the approaching girl once again. The girl stood a head shorter than the teen and smiled back.

"Of all my brother's children, you are the only one I enjoy to see," the girl said, making the blonde chuckle sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. She surprised the group when she slapped him across the face.

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as he cradled his cheek, "What was that for?"

"That was for ordering my Hunters around," The girl said sternly, referring to when he had ordered them to get down, before another gentle smile crossed her face and she hugged the teen, "It's good to see you again, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and gave a crushing hug back, "I missed you, too...Aunt Artemis."

Percy felt his jaw drop. _That_ was Artemis? As in the Goddess of the Moon? Why was she so _young?_

When the two before him broke their embrace, Naruto's hand shot up to catch a flying arrow. He frowned, "Now that wasn't nice, Zoë-chan."

Zoë, the Huntress that spoke earlier, scowled and drew another arrow, "Back away from milady or-!"

"Enough, Zoë. I trust Naruto," Artemis intervened, before looking at the two frightened children standing behind the satyr. The girl looked to be twelve, with long black hair hidden under a floppy cap, olive skin and dressed in bland clothing, something that doesn't stick out when in a crowd. Slightly behind her was a boy two years her junior, with the same hair and skin, but dressed more like a friendly ten year old. The girl's wide black eyes were locked on the Goddess and two Demigods.

"W-Who...What are you people?" She asked hesitantly. Artemis went to speak when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Auntie," he said quietly, "I know what you're thinking, but please let me talk to her first."

Artemis mused this before nodding, well aware of her nephew's duties, and stepped back before ordering her Hunters to set up a perimeter. Naruto walked to the children, giving a glance to the still awestruck Grover, before kneeling in front of the boy. Blue and golden eyes looked into obsidian black, and no one dared to speak.

"...Nico di Angelo?" he asked after a moment. The boy nodded, and Naruto looked to the girl, "So you're Bianca, then?"

The girl nodded and Naruto gave her a smile, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I've been looking for you two for a few years now."

"W-Why?" Bianca asked hesitantly. The blonde's smile warmed slightly.

"Your father asked me to find you," he said. Before Bianca or Nico could speak, he held a hand up, "I know you thought him dead...and you're right. He is, in a sense, dead. Before I say anything more, I must ask...What do you know about Mythology?"

"W-Why-Why does that matter?" Bianca asked worriedly, taking a step back. Naruto frowned.

"Bianca," he started, "What I have to tell you could make you go insane. It's important that you've got somewhat of a grasp over Greco-Roman mythology."

"_Naruto_," Artemis warned. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, forgot," he replied before looking back at the elder di Angelo sibling, "Now tell me, do you know about _Greek_ Mythology?"

Before Bianca could reply, her brother spoke up, "Like Zeus, Hercules and all those other Gods?"

Naruto (and many of the Hunters) scowled at the second name, "_Heracles_...is somewhat taboo for me, please don't mention his name again, but yes, you're right. Bianca...Nico...your father is the Lord of the Underworld."

"L-Lord...Lord of the...Is this some kind of sick joke?" Bianca asked with pale features. Naruto frowned and looked at Nico, "Nico...Do you know who I'm talking about?"

The excited ten-year-old nodded his head vigorously, "You mean our dad is-?"

The blonde clapped a hand over the boy's mouth before softly replying, "Names are _very_ powerful, Nico di Angelo. Never forget that. Now go talk to Grover for a bit, he'll explain things for you."

"Uh...are-are you sure?" Nico asked as he glanced at his still frightened sister. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Trust me, Nico. Tell him about that Mythomagic game of yours..." he suggested. The blonde archer waited for the boy to be led away by the still shaken satyr before turning to the girl. Standing up, Naruto sighed and looked around, "How can you stand this place? It's so...Never mind. Let's go for a walk, Bianca."

"Uh...O-Ok..." the girl replied with a faint blush. Naruto smiled and looked back to the approaching Zoë Nightshade. The girl frowned at his grin and outright scowled when he winked at her.

"Tell Auntie Arte that we'll be back in a bit," Naruto said as he put his hand on the shorter girl's shoulder before giving the Huntress a two-fingered salute. They vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Percy, who had seen the flash, cried out, "Hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

Bianca fell to her knees when they reappeared in the snow covered forest surrounding Westover Hall. Taking large gasps of breath, she then looked up at the blonde teen, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he murmured before offering her a hand back to her feet, "I tend to forget that other demigods have problems with the _**Hirashin**_. Must be because it briefly crosses into Rai-Jiji's territory."

"W-What was _that_?" the daughter of Hades asked with wide eyes. Naruto grinned.

"That was my father's blessing to me, a technique only he and I know," Naruto replied as he helped her stand, "Basically, it's my ability to teleport from one place to the next. Let me tell you, Uncle Herm nearly had a heart attack when I showed him it. I think he and Jiji are a bit jealous of my Dad and I."

Bianca blinked before holding her head in her hands, "Oh god...This is me going insane, isn't it?"

"I hope not," Naruto admitted with a frown, "Lord Hades' children aren't the most stable of demigods. Some Adolf Hitler fella seemed to leave quite the impression on the other demigods..."

There was a slight rumble and Naruto looked at the ground, "I'm not being offensive, it's the truth!

Bianca blanched, "I'm _related_ to Hitler?"

"Yeah, that's the reaction I was told to expect," Naruto said with a chuckle before patting her shoulder, "Relax, Bianca, I know where you're coming from. Sort of..."

"Oh really? I doubt it! First my parents are dead, then my dad turns out to be alive, and now he's apparently Satan!" She screamed. Naruto blinked.

"Actually, Satan was some stuck up asshole that took advantage of one of my elder brother's fiction novels, convincing a whole lot of people that they were fact and leading to the rise of the singular metaphysical God we know today," Naruto corrected before shaking his head, "And I thought my Dad had an ego...That's beside the point. Let me tell you something. I was in the same boat as you."

"How so?" a genuinely curious Bianca asked as she and the blonde started to walk. He chuckled and scratched one of his whiskered cheeks.

"Well..." Naruto drawled, "Twenty-two years ago, when I was born, my dad died in a fight...sort of. Hm...Let me ask you this, you ever hear of the comic book hero _Thor_?"

"Yeah," Bianca replied with a nod before smiling slightly, "I...have a few issues. I like to read comics."

"Go figure, me too," Naruto replied with a smile of his own that made the younger girl blush, "But yeah, turns out Ole Rai-Jiji was sick of my Dad's irresponsibility and sent him to my home about, oh say, forty-some years ago. Long story short, Dad met Mom, they had me, and then they died. Touching story, right?"

"Er...Yes?" the girl unsurely said. Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, they died fighting, and where I'm from, that's honorable," he said before scowling, "Then my old man, being the irresponsible bastard he is, forgot about me for _fifteen_ years, only remembering before I nearly _died_..." The blonde trailed off and shook off the urge to break something, "My point is the Gods' have this law, stupid if you ask me, but it's still a law. They can't raise their demigod children, so instead they made a camp. That's where Grover, Annie, Thalia-chan and Soggy Boy come in."

"Those other guys? ...What...What do they want with Nico and me?" the raven-haired girl asked. The blonde sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, _they_ want you to go to Camp Half-Blood, where you'd be safe from the creatures that are after you and your brother being demigods. You'd learn how to fight, defend yourself, and other stuff I guess. I wouldn't know, I never went," Naruto replied with a shrug. Before she could ask, Naruto cut Bianca off with a raised hand, "It's a _really_ long story that I don't have time for. There's another option for you though, and if you choose it it's both the best and worse choice you could make."

"What is it?" Bianca asked curiously. Naruto stopped walking and faced the younger demigod with a look of complete seriousness on his face.

"Becoming a Hunter of Artemis," he said, making her eyes widen, "Most likely when we return, Auntie Arte will offer you a place in her group. There's one condition: You can _never_ fall in love."

Bianca blinked, "Ok..."

"If you agree to this," Naruto said warningly, "You will be blessed by Auntie Arte and granted eternal youth and immortality...to an extent. You can die in battle, on a hunt, or...if you break your oath, your immortality is cast aside."

"I don't see how this is bad so far," the daughter of Hades admitted. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gods give me strength..." he murmured before grabbing her shoulders, "What about your _brother,_ Bianca? What? Did you think he gets to choose, too?"

The girl blinked before her eyes widened in horrified understanding, "Y-You mean...?"

"If you choose to go with Auntie Arte, and I'm not saying you shouldn't, there is a high possibility that by the end of this summer, you will _never_ see Nico again," Naruto said gravely.

* * *

Percy paced back and forth with his arms crossed, "Where are they? They've been gone for like, twenty minutes!"

Grover looked up from the game he was playing with Nico, "Relax, Percy. Bianca's perfectly safe with Naruto."

"How do you know?" Percy asked with a frown before looking at his hand, "He could be a spy for Lu-"

"If you even _try_ to finish that sentence, I'll gut you where you stand," Thalia snapped, opening her eyes as she glared at Percy from her spot leaning against the wall of Westover Hall. The Son of Poseidon frowned.

"Ok, what am I missing here?" He asked, crossing his arms, "Why do you two know him? Who is this guy?"

"Just drop it, Seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed out from where she was reading yet another Greek book. Where it came from, Percy hadn't the foggiest clue, but she was very into it.

"No, there's something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way," the dark haired demigod said stubbornly, "He almost crushed my hand!"

"You're lucky he didn't crush your head!" Thalia snapped once again, "You completely ignored my instructions!"

"Yeah, but I saved them from that Manticore," Percy argued. Anything else he was about to say was cut off as a lightning bolt landed right next to him, causing him to jump.

"You're missing the point!" Thalia exclaimed as her electric blue eyes seemed to glow with her anger, "You didn't have to _attack_ that monster! You should have made an excuse to get them back inside! Safe in the crowd!"

"Thy anger issues have yet to be solved, Thalia," Zoë said with a smirk, getting a scowl from the punk dressed girl as she approached the four Half-Blood campers, before facing Percy with a glare, "_You_ are requested by Lady Artemis...Has..._he_ returned yet?"

The others shielded their eyes as a bright light appeared behind the Huntress. It quickly died down to reveal a sickened Bianca leaning against a perfectly fine Naruto. The blonde rubbed the girl's back apologetically before looking up and beaming, "Zoë-chan! Sup, Auntie Art wants to see Bianca, I take it?"

"Thy childishness knows no bounds, _Uzumaki_," the Hunter replied with a frown before turning around, "Lady Artemis has requested both you and _Jackson_ accompany Bianca."

"Er, what about me?" Nico asked, looking up from his game with Grover and earning everyone's attention, "I mean, can I come?"

"N-" "Nico, I heard you were missing this character," Naruto interjected before Zoë could speak, reaching into his cloak and tossing a small figurine to the ten year old. The boy caught it in his hands and his eyes widened.

"H-Hades! But he's one of the rarest ones!" Nico cried out, looking up at Naruto with awe, "How'd you get it?"

"I'm just lucky like that," Naruto said with a smirk before looking at Annabeth, "Annie, why don't you play a game of Mythomagic with Nico?"

The girl smiled and nodded, while Grover sighed in relief. This game was complicated and he could barely figure it out. Being beaten by a ten-year-old kid three times in a row didn't help his ego at all.

Naruto turned to Zoë and frowned, "You need to work on your people skills, Zoë-chan."

"Thy wit is not called for," the girl growled before spinning on her heel and walking away. The blonde blinked innocently before frowning once again as he followed her.

"What'd I say?"

* * *

"Sit," Artemis said, gesturing to the pillows placed before her. Naruto nodded and did so, causing Bianca and Percy to follow his example. The blonde teen sat tall and strong, as opposed to the obviously nervous Son of Poseidon. Artemis glanced over the two males, both guarded by a single Hunter behind them, before resting her gaze on Bianca.

"So, young demigod," the Goddess of the Moon started, "I can only guess that my nephew informed you of what I would ask?"

"Um, yes?" Bianca replied quietly, confused by the question's wording. Artemis waited patiently before sighing.

"And would you accept my offer?" asked the Goddess when she realized Bianca was waiting for her to speak. Bianca bit on her lip and glanced to Naruto. The blonde sighed.

"I'm just your Guardian, Bianca," Naruto said, "You are your own person and I will support your choice no matter what it may be."

"And you continue to impress me, nephew," Artemis said with a soft smile. Naruto blushed and scratched his whiskered left cheek out of embarrassment. Behind him, Zoë scowled and her hand went for an arrow.

"Wait, what offer?" Percy asked with furrowed brows. Naruto's embarrassment fell and he scowled in the boy's direction.

"Despite your time at Camp Half-Blood and all you've experienced, you are still quite ignorant, aren't you?" he muttered under his breath before shaking his head and speaking louder, "Artemis' Hunters are all female, _Jackson_, and most have some sort of relationship to our world. Bianca is a young demigoddess, right in Auntie Art's domain as she is the Goddess of Maidens, Virginity, and Childbirth as well as the Hunt and he Moon."

"Percy Jackson, I am offering Bianca di Angelo a place as one of my Hunters," the Goddess cut her nephew off, "She will remain as she is if she agrees."

"What? No! She has to go to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy cried out, before he felt that ominous feeling of death return. He gasped as the air left him and his eyes looked to his left only to stare into bright golden orbs.

"Know your place, Son of Poseidon!" Naruto snapped from where he stood glaring at Percy, his features unnaturally feral as he glared at Percy, "You do not make choices for others, get it through that thick skull you share with your Father!"

"Enough!" Artemis barked, making Naruto growl. He bowed to the Goddess while Percy tried to catch his breath as the overwhelming aura of death faded.

"Forgive me, Lady Artemis," he said with a frown, "I...Lost myself."

"I understand," the Goddess said with a stern face, "But wait until my question is answered before you leave to calm down."

Naruto nodded and returned to his place on the pillow on other side of Bianca, sitting down much more tense than before. The girl glanced at her appointed guardian before looking at the Goddess, "Lady Artemis...I...Thank you for the offer, but...I can't leave my brother behind."

Artemis smiled softly and eyed the blonde teen, "Ah yes...I know what it's like to have to keep an eye on a brother."

"How is my bastard of a dad anyway?" Naruto asked out of the blue, leaning back and taking on a much more relaxed position, shocking Percy with the blatant disrespect, "Still goofing off and flirting with your Hunters and other women?"

Artemis groaned, answering Naruto's question and making him smirk, "Well...I've got a way that might make him a bit more bearable for you."

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite nephew?" Artemis asked. Naruto grinned with another blush and scratched his cheek yet again. The Goddess chuckled before looking at Bianca, "If that is your choice, I will respect it. There's always a place for you, though."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," Bianca said with a bow of her head. Artemis nodded and dismissed them both before turning to Percy.

* * *

"Well, I think you nailed it," Naruto said as he and Bianca walked out of Artemis' tent. The girl blushed at the praise before looking up at Naruto.

"Naruto...Why are you so violent to Percy?" the question made the blonde's shoulders tense, but Bianca didn't notice it and continued, "I mean, he seems pretty nice. He did save us from Dr. Thorn."

"True..." the Guardian admitted before sighing, "I guess it's because he reminds me of what I used to be like...and I changed only after a big tragedy."

"What happened?" Naruto sighed again.

"I...I'd rather not talk about it," he said before smiling, "But I will apologize to Percy...after we spar once. If I do it now, not only will he not accept it, but he'll become even more suspicious of me."

"Huh..." Bianca sighed before asking, "So...How do you know Grover?"

Naruto chuckled and a hand slipped out of his cloak to ruffle her hair through her hat, getting a groan from the girl, "That's a story for another time. C'mon, let's convince your brother and Annie to clean up. I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon."

* * *

"Please tell me you're not seriously thinking about this," Naruto groaned out as he stood alongside Zoë and Thalia with a much older Artemis in front of them. The Goddess smiled apologetically before looking up at the sky.

"He's always late during the winter..." she grumbled before spotting a bright approaching light. Her arm raised to slightly protect her eyes, while everyone else (save Naruto) turned away. When the light dimmed, the gathered demigods and Hunters were granted with the sight of a slightly younger version of Naruto, only with sandy-blonde hair that was wavy, standing next to a white 2008 Chevrolet Corvette convertible.

"Lil' Sis! Whazz-Oof!" His greeting was cut off by a sudden fist imbedded in his gut, belonging to none other than one annoyed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The teen demigod had a twitching brow as he pulled his fist from his doubled over father's gut.

"*cough* Yeah...nice to see you too, Naruto..." Apollo wheezed before changing form, a bright light emitting from him as he shifted into Minato Namikaze's form, still dressed as he was before, "What was that for...this time?"

"I was saving you from saying something stupid...like one of those godforsaken Haikus..." Naruto groaned with a shudder before smiling lightly, "Mom says hi."

Like that Apollo did something none of the Hunters nor their beloved Artemis had ever seen: he blushed. The God coughed into a fist and tried to recompose himself, "She, uh, she did?"

"Yeah..." The younger blonde said with a grin, "She also said to be sure to be _there_ on _that_ day..."

_"Really?"_ Apollo's grin widened and a full on blush covered his face as blood seeped down his nose. He released another pained cry when Naruto kicked him in the junk, causing Percy and Grover to guard themselves. The blonde demigod stepped back with his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face. He knew that if his father didn't have regenerative abilities, he'd be a dead man. Thankfully, he did, hence, the abusive relationship.

"Why?" Apollo gasped out as he shakily got to his feet, still covering his healing boys, before his face became blank and he deadpanned, "...You're still mad about those hookers aren't you?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!" Naruto roared, making his dad shrink under his wrath, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF _TARTARUS_ IS WRONG WITH YOU? SENDING _THREE_ CALL GIRLS TO A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD?! I THOUGHT RAI-JIJI WAS THE ONE WHO COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS!"

The Sun God held his hands up in defense, "H-Hey, c'mon, Naruto...You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, _ASSHOLE_!" the younger blonde screamed with a red face before grabbing his father's necklace, and pulling him down roughly, "Give me the keys to the car, before I _take_ them."

"You got it!" Apollo replied hurriedly before dropping the keys into his son's hands.

Naruto released his father's necklace and turned around, walking back to the awed/horrified group. He gave a smile to Artemis, "He's all yours, Auntie Art."

Apollo paled and took a step back. He knew exactly what his sister thought about his 'parenting' skills and Naruto knew he took more damage than he delivered when disguised as Minato Namikaze, as per the arrangement with his father. From the gleam in his younger sister's eyes, he could tell she was plenty mad from what Naruto just revealed.

An arrow flew by his head, making any excuses Apollo was about to think up vacate his mind. Only one option remained.

"_NARUTO_! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Apollo screamed as he ran towards the forest, a volley of arrows flying after him.

"For the _Innocent_!" Artemis cried out as she chased after her brother with an arrow drawn. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

"Gods I love these family reunions," he said as he watched his father and aunt vanish into the wood. The blonde chuckled and turned to face the glaring Hunters of Artemis.

"Ah, ah, ah," Naruto chided as he held the keys up and the convertible behind him transformed in a flash of light into a city bus, "Last I checked none of _you_ were qualified to drive Sol."

"...Thou art _very_ lucky, Uzumaki," Zoë muttered as the Hunters started to board the machine. Naruto grinned after her as his eyes inadvertently dropped.

"So I'm told..." The blonde trailed off when a flash of lightning drew his attention. Sighing, he turned to face Thalia, Percy, the di Angelo siblings, Annabeth and Grover. The first was who he focused on, as the distant flash was made to get his attention.

"I didn't forget about you, Thalia-chan," Naruto said warmly before finding a fist in his stomach like his father before him. The blonde grunted and backed away before his cloak's collar was grabbed and he was pulled down to look Thalia in the eyes.

"_You_ have a _lot_ of explaining to do," the daughter of Zeus growled.

* * *

**AN: And Scene...Well, there's chap number two. Hope you enjoy the womanizing Apollo (because as I recall he really only cares about Artemis and Leto) and the bond he and Naruto have. It's a Love/Hit relationship.**

**Re-Re-Re-Re-View!**


	3. III

**AN: Wow...Just wow...So many reviews...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**III**

* * *

There weren't many things Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was afraid of.

Fighting enemy shinobi that would kill him in a heartbeat? No.

Angering someone of high standing or power? He did that every waking moment of his life!

Fighting various creatures hell-bent on killing those he cared about? Never.

Explaining to a very angry friend who happens to be a girl where he's been for the past seven years?

...A little bit.

"Answers, Whiskers," Thalia growled as she pulled the Son of Apollo further down by his collar to her height, "_NOW_!"

In the back of his mind, Naruto heard a voice say, "Hey wait a minute...isn't _she_ the one that was turned into a tree?" The voice was promptly ignored, for the blonde demigod was well aware of what awaited him if he decided to counter with sarcasm. Years with two super-strong women with short fuses had managed to break through even _his_ skull.

Then there's the fact he wasn't ready to tell his tale, and he really wasn't sure how Thalia would react. Knowing his luck with girls' reactions to his explanations, it most likely wouldn't be pleasant.

"Thalia-chan, I would but the thing is...OH MY GODS, WHAT _IS_ THAT?" he shouted while pointing at something behind them. As he anticipated, the demigods all turned and prepared for a fight with something that wasn't there. He grinned and turned to leave, running as fast as he could, but for some reason...he wasn't going anywhere.

"That would have worked," Thalia said as she held tightly onto the hood of his cloak and making the blonde sweat bullets, "If you didn't use it _last_ time."

"Damn..." Naruto muttered, "Oyabun said I'd have more time..."

"Oyabun?" Percy repeated in confusion, "What's that mean?"

Thalia's eyes widened and she clenched her fist before driving it through the blonde's head. Before everyone's eyes, he combusted in a cloud of smoke. The Daughter of Zeus growled through clenched teeth as she glared at the blonde standing in the bus' doors.

"C'mon, Thalia-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "I'll explain everything after we get to the camp."

"Damn right you will," the raven-haired girl spat as she approached the bus, "Because if you don't, so help me..."

Naruto tuned her out as she and the other campers from Camp Half-Blood boarded the bus, turning to the di Angelo siblings with a small smile. He put his hands on their shoulders, "You two ready for this?"

"Yeah!" Nico replied enthusiastically as he climbed aboard the bus, sitting near the front.

Bianca bit her lip before shrugging, "Sure..."

The Guardian of Hades' children frowned at the elder child's lack of enthusiasm while she boarded before grinning mischievously. He'd at least make the trip enjoyable for her...or he'd scare her shitless.

* * *

The take off was smooth, they made it into the sky and so far they hadn't blown up or crashed. And then Naruto suddenly let go of the wheel and stood up. The Hunters questioned his sanity, Thalia cursed at him profoundly (making Bianca cover her brother's ears), Percy and Annabeth silently preyed for their parents' protection, and Grover was baaing fearfully.

"Oh relax!" Naruto called over the various noises. When no one did, a twitch appeared in his eye and the blonde thought, _No trust. Absolutely no trust in me from these people!_

"HEY CRYBABIES!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention. He pointed at the driver's seat, where a duplicate blonde sat driving, "This _isn't_ my first rodeo, you know."

Ignoring the awed looks from the newer Hunters and Percy, Zoë's glare, Annabeth's envious stare, the now unconscious Grover, and a livid Thalia, Naruto went to where the di Angelo siblings decided to place themselves and leaned against the pole on the aisle seat, earning their attention. Crossing his arms, he asked, "So, how's it goin'?"

"How'd you do that?" both asked at the same time, eyes wide with awe. Naruto blinked before throwing a thumb in the clone's direction.

"You mean that?" he asked. The two nodded and the blonde chuckled, "Another ability of mine. More from my, err, mother's side of the family I guess."

"Whoa...that's _so_ cool!" Nico exclaimed, "Can you teach me?"

Naruto shrugged, "Doubt it, but I could try. Maybe after we get settled in to our cabin."

Bianca frowned, "But...you said we'd live in our father's cabin. How can you live in there when you're Apollo's son?"

"It's part of the gig," Naruto replied with a shrug, "Your old man wants you two safe...at any cost. I've got a, er, free pass, so to speak. My Dad gave me his blessing a while ago."

"So...you're gonna bunk with us?" Nico asked hopefully. Naruto grinned.

"Yup, it'll be like I'm your big brother or something," he replied before ruffling the boy's hair, "Sound good?"

"YEAH!" Nico exclaimed before looking at Bianca, "Isn't this cool, Bianca? A big brother, now you don't have to worry about me!"

Bianca smiled slightly, almost guiltily, before looking up at a grinning Naruto. The blonde winked and walked away, unaware of the blazing blush he caused to fly up the girl's cheeks.

Naruto leaned on the aisle seat in front of Annabeth and Percy, eying their closeness before he addressed his fellow blonde, "How's it hangin', Annie?"

The response was a slap in the side, making him wince, "Ow..."

"That was for earlier," Annabeth said with a frown as she looked at the older boy, "Honestly, sometimes you remind me of the Eleventh Cabin."

"Geez, Annie, I've already got one Mom..." he replied with a roll of his eyes, "How've you been? Any boyfriends yet?"

The blonde smirked discreetly when he saw Percy's fist tighten. The look dropped and he focused on the other blonde while he thought, _Good, just a bit more and he'll snap at me. If he's anything like the old me that is..._

As for Annabeth, the daughter of Athena just blushed, "Gods, Naruto! It's been seven years and that's the first thing you ask me?"

The elder blonde teen frowned, "No, I asked how you were first. I can see you've started to grow from a cute little girl into a beautiful women, so it's kind of expectant...Oh, and so I can bash the skulls of any exes you may have. No one hurts my precious people."

Annabeth smiled softly at that, before standing to wrap her arms around the cloak wearing teen. He tensed momentarily before hugging her back similar to how he did Artemis, much to Percy's growing ire.

"I...Missed you...so much..." Annabeth whimpered from their embrace before her shoulders started to shake as tears leaked out, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Naruto closed his eyes and hugged her tighter, preferring to comfort her rather than answer. It was a hard decision, seven years ago, but he couldn't say that he'd do it any differently...even with how it turned out for the other boy in their merry group.

_That reminds me...Luke's going to pay..._Naruto mentally raged, _No one leaves his or her friends behind. No one but trash that is._

"Aww~!" a familiar voice cooed, making Naruto blanch, "How sweet! My little fishcake is making a move already!"

"...YOU ARE A _DEAD_ MAN!" Naruto screamed as he released Annabeth and whipped around to leap at his father. The disguised Sun God yelped and dove under his son's body, sliding on the ground before flipping to a standing position. The demigod flipped in the air and landed on his knees, reaching behind him and grabbing something hidden by his cloak.

"Geez, Naruto, I can't believe you're still so easy to tease," Apollo taunted. The blonde Guardian merely narrowed his eyes as they flashed gold and threw something in his left arm at the God.

Apollo laughed as he twisted and weaved out of the way of his son's shuriken, though he did wonder internally where the weapons came from. His thoughts were cut off by the sudden breaking of the bus, making everyone fly towards the front.

Everyone, that is, except for one very pissed off Naruto.

He reached into his cloak yet again and pulled his collapsible bow out, extending it and rushing towards his father. Apollo blinked and grinned before pushing his feet into the ground, using what the Hidden Lands called chakra to stick to the floor. Though, due to a long period of not using the energy, he unintentionally stuck too well.

Making him a perfect target for the approaching blonde.

"I'm gonna make you _beg_ me to stop!" Naruto announced viciously with an evil grin that Apollo had seen only on three other faces: His mother's, his sister's, and Naruto's mother Kushina.

"Oh CRAP!" The God cried out before pulling out his own bow, which was just a larger version of Naruto's, and held it defensively. Naruto pulled his bow back before screaming, "NOW!"

"Hold on to yer butts!" The clone shouted over the Hunters' and Campers' screams and curses. The bus suddenly pulled up from its descent, making everyone fly backwards and Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned.

_That's_ _my boy_...he thought approvingly as he tensed himself when Naruto's already impressive speed doubled. Their bows clashed with a loud clang and Apollo laughed when he found himself being forced back into a skid. As everyone else on the bus cursed the two blondes, Apollo and Naruto had their own conversation.

"Fought Ares did you?" the God inquired. The blonde teen grinned, his appearance becoming foxlike.

"You could say that," he replied cryptically. Apollo would have asked what he meant when Naruto lifted his foot and kicked him in the stomach, pushing himself back to land where the di Angelo siblings were. Naruto twirled his bow before collapsing it and putting it away, looking at the two to his left with a grin.

"To answer your questions on what you'll learn from me...something like that," he said to them, getting a pair of awed looks before Nico voiced his opinion on the matter.

"That...Was..._AWESOME_!" the boy exclaimed before looking at his still frozen sister, "Didja see that, Bianca? Did ya? Did ya? This is gonna be _so_ _COOL_!"

Bianca could only nod her head dumbly as she stared at the blonde that said he was their guardian. She quickly averted her gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up yet again. Luckily, the action was ignored by almost everyone.

_Almost_ everyone.

Apollo, still in the guise of Minato Namikaze, grinned, _Thank you Aphrodite...You've just made Naruto's life __**that**__ much more interesting for me._

Naruto, who was ignorant of his spot as his father's newest favorite source of entertainment, approached his steering clone and suddenly backhanded it over the head. The clone vanished in a large plume of smoke and the blonde went to sit down, when Apollo appeared in the seat, his feet on the wheel and his arms crossed behind his head.

"I got it from here, Naruto," the God said before waving his son off with a dismissive hand motion, "Go flirt with Thalia or something..."

Naruto growled at his father before turning around to find a seat. When he did so, he was met with glares from mostly everyone else on the bus, save the di Angelo siblings. He blinked innocently before pointing at his father, "He made me do it!"

"Oi! I didn't make you do squat!" Apollo called from the front, "Now sit down, shut up, or I'll tell the Old Man how you were the one that sent him the squeaky toy!"

Naruto found a seat rather quickly, but unfortunately for him, it was right next to Thalia. The blonde grinned at her nervously, and he jumped when she clung to his arm. It was then Naruto remembered one of Thalia's fears and mentally kicked himself.

Said girl was glaring at him for two reasons. The first was from the same reason as before, she wanted answers as to why he left their (Naruto, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover's) group, where had he been for the past seven years, and _why_ was he only two years older than when he first met her? And the second was because he made her acrophobia act up _big time_.

Which was the only reason why she was clinging to his arm...his nice, strong arm...

_Stop! Stop right there!_ Thalia berated herself as she looked away from the blonde son of Apollo and chose to look at her limbs wrapped around his before releasing it. She took a few deep breaths in order to regain her composure, which crumbled when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Sorry, Thalia-chan," he muttered apologetically, "I forgot..."

"Y-Yeah, well...you still owe me an explanation, Whiskers," Thalia snapped. Unconsciously, she leaned into his embrace and a minute sigh escaped her lips when his arm tightened around her shoulders.

Apollo's smirk widened in the driver's seat, _Oh yeah, I so owe Aphrodite a couple of love songs...Maybe Naruto could write a few...and snare a few more girls' heart...He-he-he..._

As the God thought this, Naruto, Thalia, Bianca, Zoë, a few girls at Camp Half-Blood and in California sneezed.

* * *

Back on Olympus, Aphrodite grinned as she looked at a picture of her half-brother's son, the one chosen by Hades to be his children's Guardian. Apollo had told her how the boy's life had been so far just a year ago and asked that she give his son what he nor the boy's mother couldn't: Love. Needless to say, after a wrenching sob, Aphrodite agreed.

_Everything's falling into place,_ the Goddess of Love thought with a smirk.

* * *

Apollo landed Sol and had everyone disembark, but kept Naruto behind. The blonde stared up at his father curiously as he was given a serious look that wasn't often found on Apollo's face.

"What'd you want, Dad?" Naruto asked.

Apollo bit his lip, before sighing and speaking, "It's just...I've given you a lot more attention than your brothers and sisters..."

Naruto held a hand up, "Relax, Dad. I can't promise I won't say anything, because without a doubt Soggy will let something slip, but I can promise I won't think myself better than them. They're family."

The God of the Sun chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, getting a groan from the boy as the bus changed back into a convertible behind them, "You're a good kid, Naruto."

"Must be from Mom," the blonde replied with a smirk before walking towards the camp's entrance.

"Wait," Apollo called, before tossing his son a wrapped object, "Give this to Chiron."

Naruto nodded after he caught the object and turned back to the camp. He lifted his hand up without looking back, "See ya around...Ya dick."

"Little brat..." Apollo chuckled out before hopping into Sol and manifesting some sunglasses.

* * *

Naruto pulled his hood up as he entered the camp before flashing to Bianca and Nico's side...right into someone's office. The gathered demigods (Percy, Annabeth, the di Angelo kids, and Thalia) jumped while a wheelchair bound man with long hair and a beard moved backwards in shock and a man holding a coke dropped his can. The latter scowled and snapped his fingers, making another coke can appear in his hand, before glaring at the hooded newcomer.

"And who are you?" he asked, taking notice of Percy's tensing. The hooded teen pulled his hood down, his gold-blue eyes shining with confidence. He stood defensively behind the two dark haired demigods.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the blonde repeated, making the man drop his coke again as he stepped back, "Son of Apollo and Kushina Uzumaki, Guardian of Hades' Children and according to the rules of this camp, the new Counselor of Cabin 13."

"I-I-It's you!" the disguised Dionysius stuttered out as he pointed at the boy with a shaking finger, "_He who walks in Shadows, born from Light, will raise his arms and lead the fight. The God of Wine will cower in fear, as this means his time grows near!_"

Naruto blinked in confusion, "...What?"

"Stay away from me!" Mr. D ordered, before running around the group and out the doors behind them. He popped his head back in briefly, "Oh and Chiron, please tell me how it all works out. Bye!"

The gathered demigods blinked before turning back to an equally stunned Chiron, "Well, er...Let's be off then, I guess."

"If I may," Naruto interjected before the group could leave, "Chiron, the Teacher of Heroes, I was asked by my father to give you this."

Tossing the disguised centaur the package he was given, Chiron caught it in his hands, carefully unwrapping it before giving off a chuckle. Percy and Annabeth tilted their heads in confusion when they saw what it was.

"An iPod?" the Son of Poseidon questioned when he saw the familiar small machine in the counselor's hands. Chiron shook his head in amazement.

"Ah, Apollo..." he murmured before scrolling through the music, "Hm...nice choices...how'd he get _that_ song on here?"

"Uh, Chiron?" Percy inquired, getting the centaur's attention, "What about them?"

The dark haired boy gestured to Naruto, Bianca and Nico. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up.

"I will find our cabin," He told the siblings, "Stay and listen to Chiron. I'll see you later."

"Hey wait a minute-!" Thalia tried to add in something, but the blonde flashed away in a bright light. The girl growled and her eyes narrowed, "Damn..."

"Language, Thalia, language," Chiron warned as he rolled past her, "Come, let's give these two a tour."

* * *

Naruto silently walked through the campgrounds, using his ability to bend light to become invisible, as well as using his cloak's ability to become transparent, making him, in a sense, a ghost. After finding Cabin 13, the blonde swiftly strolled past many other cabins, pausing only to examine that of his 'cousins' in the 8th Cabin. One avoided arrow later, he was on his way yet again.

He stopped at the seventh cabin, bearing the mark of his father, and took note that all of the campers around it could see him. His disguise useless, Naruto let himself reappear fully, making the campers tense. One camper, with the sandy blonde hair his father usually had and a complexion much similar to his own, stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, moving his fingers to a few of their siblings, signaling them to either get back up or weapons.

Naruto chuckled, "It's rude to ask for one's name without giving your own, you know."

"...True..." the younger teen replied, "My name is Lee Fletcher, Counselor of Cabin Seven. Who are you?"

Lowering his hood, Naruto answered, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Counselor of Cabin Thirteen."

The campers tensed and stepped back. The blonde frowned and his eyes narrowed, "I see..."

"S-See what?" Lee asked nervously. He was _not_ ready to face a spawn of Hades.

"If this is how my siblings react, I can only imagine how the rest of the camp will," Naruto replied before looking to the sky, "Just because I am associated with Lord Hades you assume I am dangerous."

"No! No...uh...well, yeah," Lee finished lamely, "It's...uh...um..."

"I wonder how your response would be to me being the Son of Apollo?" the older teen asked wistfully, making the cabin members blink. Lee frowned.

"Ok, buddy, first of all, you can't be in charge of Cabin 13 if you're one of us," he said. Before he could continue, Naruto had whipped his bow out and fired several arrows, all of which ended up pinning the Cabin Eight Counselor to the wall of their cabin.

He started walking forward, which made the campers smirk as they anticipated their Father combusting the new camper for intruding on his territory. Their eyes widened in fear when he stepped up to the cabin's entrance, not a sign of a fire on him. Nor were there any signs of illness, another common punishment from their father for intrusion without invitation.

Naruto raised his gloved hand as he stood a small bit away from Lee Fletcher, making the teen close his eyes in fear. Instead of an agonizing burn from unholy fire or something along those lines, there was a miniscule pressure on his forehead. Opening his right eye, Lee stared into the amused golden blues of the blonde in front of him. Two fingers belonging to the cloaked teen were pressing on his forehead, right between his eyebrows.

"Foolish _little_ brother," the elder blonde chuckled with a smirk, "Why would I hurt family?"

Lee only stared with wide eyes, as did his siblings, while their obviously older brother started unpinning him from the walls of their cabin. Naruto brushed his brother's shoulders off and gave him a grin.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" he asked cheekily, getting a splutter from Lee. Naruto laughed and patted his shoulder, "Show me around, Lee. I've got a bit before I have to get back to Cabin Thirteen."

The eldest Son of Apollo present went into Cabin Seven to start exploring, before he was quickly followed by the others, all of which were bursting with questions and introductions. A bit later, Naruto sighed as he started to look around the Seventh Cabin, Lee at his side and giving a brief history of it.

"...And we're tied with Cabins Nine and Ten for the most deceased Counselors," the younger Son of Apollo said, "It kind of sucks."

"Gods, you all need training," Naruto muttered as he pinched his brow, getting a frown from Lee.

"We train!" the Counselor protested, "No one, save the Hunters, are better archers that us!"

"And when you are forced to fight or flee, what happens?" Naruto barked, stopping as he turned to face his younger sibling, "How often do you turn away from the War God's children, only to be struck down from behind?"

Lee frowned, "So what do you suggest? Father's only good at archery and medicine, it's all we know."

"And you think Dad was just _handed_ that gift?" Naruto asked incredulously, "No! Our old man worked his Godly ass off for his archery to be on par with Auntie Arte's! For Gods' sakes, we descended from the guy that taught Chiron! The Teacher of Heroes!"

By now, other members of the Seventh Cabin had filled the area. Naruto looked at them, his little brothers and sisters. He knew that at most he was the oldest for their generation, and would be the eldest for a long time to come. Then he continued, "I may not be your counselor, but I _am_ your brother. I will be _damned_ before I see or let _any_ of you die by unnatural causes. So, I've decided you're _all_ going to be there when I train the other members of Cabin Thirteen."

Golden skinned faces turned pale and several campers stepped back in fear at the announcement. The blonde's eyes shined in determination and he gave them a frown, "I expect there to be no hostility between this cabin and Thirteen, am I understood?"

No one spoke. He scowled, "Am I UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES!" the group repeated. No one dared to speak up against how it was against the rules to order cabins around when you didn't belong to them.

Looking to an awestruck Lee, Naruto asked, "Do you agree to this, Counselor?"

Lee blinked before he realized what Naruto was saying. The younger blonde closed his eyes and nodded, "I agree...Brother."

Naruto smiled foxily, "Good. We meet at the arena at seven."

* * *

Naruto left his brothers and sisters minutes after his declaration of their training. Many were scared, others soon became excited, and even more were curious. That evening, Chiron called for an assembly.

"Campers," the centaur said, his disguise dropped, "We have three new members. All of which have been claimed."

The Eleventh Cabin sighed in relief. Things were getting too crowded for them.

The sun seemed to pause in it's descent beyond the mountains as Bianca, Nico and Naruto took the stage. The younger two were now wearing the orange shirt of the camp, black jeans and tennis shoes. Bianca's hat was removed and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid courtesy of Annabeth.

Naruto had removed his cloak, and as he stepped on stage, he was eyed hungrily by the campers of Cabin Ten. An orange muscle shirt that contrasted with his golden skin tone hid a well-defined torso, faded carpenter jeans with two holsters taped to either thigh, and combat sandals on his feet. Around his waist was a sort of belt, similar to one that would be expected on Batman (as a member of Cabin 11 mused), only it was dark blue and a silver plate with a spiral leaf as the belt buckle.

Chiron noticed with subtle amusement as he glanced over the group that Thalia was sending glares to Cabin Ten.

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo," Chiron announced. The two stepped forward and instantly a yellow-green flame appeared above either of their heads, forming the Helm of Darkness, symbol of Hades. Campers burst into chatter, only silencing when Chiron whinnied loudly. He turned to kneel, "All hail Bianca di Angelo, and All hail Nico di Angelo, children of Hades!"

Reluctantly, the other campers knelt and bowed their heads. Naruto had knelt as well, a small smile on his face as he glanced at the two. Bianca looked like she wanted the ground to open up beneath her, while Nico grinned and bowed back, more like one would after an impressive act or feat.

After a moment passed, Chiron rose as well as the rest of the Campers before he looked to Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, step forward."

The di Angelo siblings stepped backwards as the blonde stepped forward. Naruto took a deep breath before looking up as the symbol of his father appeared above him, the golden laurel wreath. A small smile crossed his face before he pulled his bow out and knelt to the ground with his head dipped. More murmurs filled the crowd before they suddenly silenced.

The image above him suddenly was filled with a smaller Helm of Darkness. The crowd gasped again while Chiron spoke, "All hail Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Son of Apollo, Guardian of Hades' Children and the Counselor of Cabin Thirteen!"

* * *

**AN: Oh my. Naruto's met his siblings, but what's this about training? How will Camp Half-Blood respond to Naruto's position as Counselor of Cabin 13 or Naruto in general? Find out next time.**

**REVIEW**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**IV**

* * *

Naruto stood up after Chiron's announcement, collapsing his bow and tucking it away. The symbol above him faded away and he smiled softly yet again. He was proud of his heritage and status. It wasn't everyday one was the son of the Sun God and in the employ of the Lord of Death.

"What does _that_ mean?" a boy that was tall and broad shouldered asked as he stepped forward from his place standing next to the other Ares' Campers, "How can he be a member of Cabin Seven if he's...Cabin Thirteen's Counselor?"

"Eff you that's how," Naruto replied with a smirk, electing a few snickers from other campers. He'd been waiting for a good time to use that comeback, and ironically, it was from one of the children of the God that taught him it...though he did censor himself for Nico's sake. Not that it lessened the glares from Bianca and Chiron.

The teen's nostrils flared and his angry green eyes narrowed, "You wanna go, Blondie?"

"Nah, I went to the bathroom already," he replied with a shrug before turning to Chiron, ignoring the boy's heated glare, and asking, "So where's the food?"

Chiron blinked and gestured to the dining pavilion that overlooked the sea. Naruto grinned and looked at the two di Angelo children, "You two hungry?"

"Yeah!" Nico replied, getting a hearty chuckle from the blonde as he walked towards them. Naruto glanced at a still nervous Bianca and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, Bianca?" the blonde demigod asked concerned for his charge. The girl nodded slightly, making him smile softly, "Good. Let's get some grub."

With that, he vanished in a flash of light, getting a burst of chatter from the Campers. Chiron sighed and looked up at the sky, frowning when he saw the Moon start to fall sooner than it should have.

_Something bad is going to happen soon,_ Chiron thought with a frown, _I just know it._

* * *

Naruto, Nico and Bianca arrived at the pavilion near some space by Cabin Twelve, which suddenly exploded into green flames, as a black gothic table rose from the ground. The counselor of Cabin Thirteen sighed and rubbed his head, _Lord Hades...Subtlety is not your forte._

"Ohh..." Nico moaned out as he held his stomach, "I don't feel so good."

The blonde demigod put a hand on the younger boy's back and rubbed it apologetically, "Sorry, Nico. I forgot that Rai-Jiji gets mad when I take others with me."

"I will never get used to that," Bianca muttered as she rubbed her stomach as well. Naruto gave the siblings a sheepish smile before gesturing to the table.

"Take a seat," he said softly, "I've got the food covered."

The two Hades' children nodded and sat down, Nico on Bianca's left, the girl sitting on the right side's edge near where they arrived, so they could see the other tables. Naruto nodded approvingly before reaching into one of his pouches and pulling out a scroll. The blonde then broke the tape that kept it sealed before rolling it open in front of the di Angelo siblings. Nico and Bianca looked down at the strange symbols, the latter confused and the former curious.

"Here's something I learned back home," the Son of Apollo said with a smile as he put his hand on the scroll's edge and channeled some chakra into it. Two large plumes of smoke appeared in front of his charges and they coughed from inhaling it. They stopped as the smoke cleared and a delicious smell filled their nostrils.

Nico and Bianca gaped as two steaming bowls of noodles sat in front of them. Naruto chuckled at their shock and awe, earning their attention. The blonde demigod sat down opposite of them.

"Well?" he asked, "Go on, and eat up!"

"B-But where? How?" "That's so awesome!"

Naruto smiled at the di Angelo siblings' varying responses, "I'll explain it later. Just eat. The others are gonna show up soon and I have a feeling that-"

"HEY BLONDIE!" Naruto sighed and turned to face the same guy he rudely replied to earlier. Behind him were several muscled boys, all just as tall as the one in front of them. They all shared masculine facial structures, broad shoulders and impressively large physiques. Golden-blue eyes looked up at glaring green, and the teen sneered, "You don't look so tough up close..."

"The same could be said for you," Naruto replied with a frown as he stood from his seat, nearly matching the boy's height, "I can guess you want to fight?"

A gleam appeared in the boy's eyes as he smirked, "Yeah. You could say that."

"Then it can wait until tomorrow," Naruto dismissed casually, sitting back down. Before the camper could retort, the blonde continued with a smug, "Or would you like to lose in private so your pride isn't hurt, Child of _Ares_?"

The teen, and his brothers, scowled, "Fine. Tomorrow. We'll spread the word so your _siblings_ can patch you back together when I'm done with you."

"All you had to say was that you wanted an audience," the blonde commented as the boy walked away, his brothers following behind him. His smirk fell and he looked at the two kids, "You're going to watch me fight him."

The two nodded and went back to their meal. Naruto smiled at that and tapped the goblet in front of his seat, "_Sake_."

The cup filled up with clear liquid and Naruto grabbed it, taking a small sip. He coughed it up a second later, "The Hell? _Sprite_? I said _Sake_! How the Hell am I supposed to get a buzz from _Sprite_?"

"What's a buzz?" Nico asked, tilting his head as he looked up from his noodles. Bianca frowned at Naruto disapprovingly. The blonde guardian stared at the boy for a few moments before looking at the ground to his right.

With a mild glare, Naruto muttered, "Lord Hades...You _are_ Evil."

* * *

In the Underworld, the God in question stopped mid conversation with his wife before grinning. Not one of his usual _I'm so evil and brilliant_ grins, but a _something I arranged is going according to plan_ grin. Shaking himself from his stupor, the Death God smiled at his confused wife and said, "Naruto just found out something I hid in our _agreement_."

* * *

After dinner, the rest of the evening was a total bust. Well, that was partially because as soon as he got back to Cabin 13, the teen in question picked a corner, curled up in the fetal position, and sobbed. Hard. While Bianca gaped at the scene, Nico tried to cheer his new 'brother' up, but when he asked if Naruto wanted a drink, the sobs renewed. Eventually (two hours later), the two siblings managed to get their Guardian into his bed, where he promptly conked out from sheer emotional exhaustion. They then retreated to their own rooms for the night.

The first thing the blonde Guardian realized as his Father intentionally woke him with the light of the Sun was that his 'class' started in an hour and a half, and his fight would be in thirty minutes. Naruto groaned and rolled out of his bed, reaching up and behind him to pull his shirt off. He scowled at the article of clothing.

_That is the last time I go to bed sobbing over not being able to get drunk_, thought the demigod before standing and going to his closet. With a small smirk, he threw the doors open and grabbed a small leather box with a golden laurel crown on it.

"Time to put someone in their place," Naruto said as he opened the box and pulled out the object that rested within, "Ready to fight at my side again..._Kyu?"_

* * *

Mark Andrews was certain this new guy would be creamed if his half-sister, Clarisse, was here, but she wasn't, so he would have to step up. He was ready for the fight, having arrived in his bronzed armor with the Spartan-based helmet atop his head. On his left arm was the large three-foot wide circular shield with the Olympian symbol on it and in his right hand was a sword with a two-foot long blade.

Currently, Mark was impatiently stabbing at a straw dummy, his brethren from Ares' cabin watching intently. The green eyed Ares child turned to face the members of Apollo's cabin, who woke at every dawn on the dot, before sneering, "Well? Where is he?"

"He'll be here," Lee replied in confidence, glancing up at the filling arena seats. His attention went to the entrance when two certain black haired siblings walked in.

Bianca shyly approached Lee and, after convincing the taller boy to lean over, whispered in his ear, "Naruto is on his way, he said he needed to do something first."

The counselor of Cabin Seven nodded and righted himself before telling his Cabinmates to go find seats in the audience. Most did, taking the seats near Aphrodite's girls, attempting to get their attention. Lee sighed and rubbed his forehead. Their father's corruption ran strong in some of his siblings. Hopefully, not in Naruto.

"Hey! Where is he?" Mark cried out, his blood already pumping, "What, did goldilocks wimp out or something?"

"Take that back!" Nico demanded, being held in place by his sister, "Naruto's gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"Nico, shut _up_!" Bianca hissed. Her brother paid her no heed.

"No way, Naruto's not a coward," the boy replied with a frown, "He can't make fun of Naruto behind his back, I won't let him!"

"Well, isn't that nice of you," a voice behind the two di Angelo siblings said. They turned to look up at their counselor, and their jaws dropped.

Dressed in a golden armor, Naruto definitely looked like a chosen warrior of Apollo. Around his head was a black cloth, keeping his spikey locks out of his face. The chest plate he wore looked strange, not unlike a bulletproof vest, as it rested over a tight navy blue sleeveless undershirt. Over his hands were equally golden gauntlets that were attached to fingerless gloves of the same color/fabric as his shirt. He had dark slacks on, with his belt around his waist and the ends of the slacks taped from the ankle to mid-shin, golden shin guards that attached to the sandals he arrived in protecting his feet. However, it was the weapon on his left arm that drew most attention.

The shield was incredible, a strange thin kite-like shape just a few inches longer than his forearm. The crimson painted on it looked it was covered by actual blood, and the frightening visage of a fox's face engraved in gold did little to minimize the fear factor. A five-inch leather handle with a ruby at the end was seen protruding from the shield over his hand.

* * *

Only two people knew what the weapon was outside of the Ares' and Artemis' cabins. And those two were Mr. D and Chiron, both staring in shock. Percy, seated near Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Chiron, saw his teacher's face.

"Hey, Chiron, you ok?" the dark haired boy asked, earning the others' attention. The wheelchair-disguised man had a slack jaw and slowly responded, though it was more of an awed proclamation than a response.

"T-T-The Arcadia Shield..." Chiron said. Grover's head whipped around and stared before he fainted, falling backwards in his seat.

"The what?" Percy, Annabeth and Thalia replied. Behind them, seated with the other Hunters near Mr. D, Zoë snorted.

"Thy ignorance is insulting," the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters sneered at the three, "The Arcadia Shield is the shield of Pan, God of the Wild."

"Pan!" Percy replied in shock as he turned to face her, "How'd he meet Pan?"

"Thine ears are filled with corn," Zoë snipped at the Son of Poseidon, earning the boy's scowl, "I merely stated what the shield was, not how he obtained it."

"How did he obtain it?" Mr. D asked in wonder, "That is the question isn't it?"

"Hm, a question indeed," a new voice said. The three demigods, Hunters, centaur and God turned to see the face of Minato Namikaze, aka Apollo, seated on the ledge above them. He looked down and grinned, "Well, looky here, Uncle Squid's kid. How's it goin' Purse?"

"_Percy_," the boy corrected with a frown, getting a wave of dismissal from the god.

"Whatever," Apollo replied before looking at the field, "Ooh, so it's Fishcake v Hothead, eh? This ought to be good."

"Lord Apollo," Annabeth spoke up, getting the God's attention, "Don't you have things to do?"

"Meh, the wonders of Shadow Clones," the Sun God replied with a shrug before looking up and whispering, "I just hope the Old Man doesn't take notice..."

"What's a Shadow Clone?" Percy asked. Apollo smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the God teased before looking back at his eldest son with a smile, "*whistle* Daaaaamn...My kid is _HOT_. Wouldn't you say so, Thalia? _Zoë_?"

"Shut it/Hold thine tongue, Lord Apollo," the girls replied before glaring at each other. Apollo's smirk merely widened before he looked at Chiron and Grover, the latter still unconscious while the former was still in shock at seeing the weapon. The God of the Sun suddenly froze and groaned, holding his head. His clone had been found out.

"Ah, Crap." He muttered before looking at his brother, "Hey, D, would you record this for me? I'd leave a Shadow behind but I know they freak you out."

"Humph, what's in it for me?" Mr. D asked with a frown. Apollo cupped his chin before snapping his fingers.

"A week's supply of my best healing ales, if ya know what I mean," the God said with a waggle of his brow. The head Counselor mused this before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do it. I expect payment after this though," Mr. D warned. Apollo held his arms out innocently.

"It's me you're talking about D, c'mon, man, where's the faith?" upon the blank stare, Apollo frowned, "You're just as bad as Little Sis."

Arrows being drawn hit his ears and the God of the Sun smiled cheekily at the Hunters, "Oh come on, can't a guy have fun?"

Their collective response was a flat "No."

Apollo left in a brief glow shortly afterwards, in an effort to avoid being made into his sister's Hunters next target. Mr. D sighed at that before snapping his fingers and making a video camera appear. As the God of Parties he had access to most recording machines to catch hilarious (or embarrassing) footage with his elder brother Hephaestus' blessing.

The God then stood and said in a bored tone, "Will all none combatants please leave the arena?"

Naruto nodded at Lee as he started to lead the di Angelo siblings out of the arena, while Mark glared at the blonde newcomer. As soon as they were alone, Mr. D continued with, "Then start the fight!"

* * *

Mark banged his fist on his shield, giving an intimidating war cry. Naruto sighed and scratched his right cheek with his free hand, "Look at me, I'm shaking in my sandals. Bring it on, Hothead."

"Grr, DIE!" the Ares child roared as he ran towards the blonde with his left hand held up. Naruto shook his head and brought his own left arm forward, so that the shield was horizontally in front of him. Blue eyes closed as the Son of Ares approached. He took a minute breath before his right hand grasped the handle that protruded from his shield.

_Roar for me,_ Naruto thought to the hidden blade as he unsheathed it right when Mark brought his blade down. Naruto parried the downward slash with his own upward one and drove his left fist into his opponent's gut. Mark stumbled backwards as the air left him before glaring at the blonde, who held a blade in his right hand behind him while his shield's fox face glared mockingly at him.

"Is that all you've got?" Naruto asked his opponent, getting another snarl from the son of the War God. Mark brought his own shield up and charged, preparing to barrel into the blonde's defense and send him rolling. However, Naruto did the one thing he never thought an opponent would do.

He took a step to the right, out of his path. Mark growled and skid to a stop well past the blonde, their distance being equivalent to that from when they started.

"Too scared to face me head on, Sunshine?" spat the current Counselor of Ares' Cabin. Naruto frowned.

"That's the best you've got? _Sunshine_, really?" he asked Mark, "How original..."

"You dare mock me?"

"Nah, I'll leave that to you, you do better at embarrassing yourself than I ever could," Naruto replied with a smirk. As he anticipated, Ares' son roared in anger as he charged forward with his shield up once more. Naruto held his ground this time around and, surprisingly, matched Mark's charge. Their shields collided with a clang, and both struggled to knock the other over.

"I'm going to decapitate you!" Mark proclaimed as he stepped back briefly before throwing his weight into a second shield bash.

Naruto scowled and defended himself, but ended up stumbling backwards. Mark leapt on that as a lion would a wounded gazelle, bringing his shield back to slash once again with his sword. As he turned to avoid the strike, Naruto hissed as the blade grazed his exposed bicep, leaving a faint cut in its wake. He jumped away to avoid the following backhand with Mark's shield.

"First blood is mine, newbie," Mark arrogantly proclaimed with a smirk as he faced his opponent.

"Hm, seems I underestimated you," the blonde mused as he examined the wound. To Mark's (and everyone else's) shock, it started to steam and heal up a second later. Naruto sent his own smirk in Mark's direction, "Or you simply got lucky."

Mark's astonishment, matched by those of the other campers, swiftly vanished and he smirked, not arrogantly, but in amusement, "This just got more interesting...Alright, Blondie, bring it!"

Giving a toothy grin, Naruto obliged and ran forward, before vanishing in a flash of yellow just before being in Mark's reach. The War Demigod blinked in confusion before swiveling his head around, "Wha-Where'd he go?"

"You lose something?" A voice he really didn't want to hear that close asked from behind him before Mark cried out as a blade pierced him through the back. Naruto pulled his blade out and quickly drove the edge of his shield into the back of Mark's helmeted head, knocking the teen out cold. The audience was silent before Chiron started to clap.

It set off an explosion of cheers.

* * *

Naruto turned to face the crowd as he sheathed his sword, smiling and giving a wave, before looking back down at his foe. Kneeling, Naruto put his free hand on Mark's back before he started to softly rhyme.

"_My father, Apollo_

_Handsome God of the Sun._

_Gracious father, Apollo_

_Heal the harm I've done._"

A surge of energy shot through Naruto's arm into the wound he caused. The blood on the ground from the teen's front slowly began to seep back into Mark's body, dropping any foreign bacteria it may have picked up. The wound itself slowly sealed before leaving a faint scar, no doubt to leave a reminder of the event. Naruto nodded before looking at his shield and sword on his left arm.

_Nicely done_, Naruto thought with a smile as the eyes of the Fox on his shield glowed a lighter red briefly. He looked up as someone cried out his name. The blonde grinned at an approaching Nico, standing and walking towards the running ten-year-old. Behind him, Lee and Bianca slowly followed, both giving smiles of their own.

Nico barreled into the teen, giving him a congratulatory hug before smiling up at him, "That. Was. AWESOME! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"That depends on whether or not you can stick with my training," Naruto replied with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, "But yeah."

"Sweet!" Nico replied. Naruto looked back up as Lee stood an arm's length away from his elder brother.

_"Damn,"_ he said, getting elbowed in the side by Bianca, "What? There's no other way to say it!"

"Not around Nico," the girl replied with a frown before smiling softly at Naruto, "That...was cool."

"That's an understatement," Lee quipped, "Whatever you're doing to get that good, count me _in_! The last time someone made Cabin Five look stupid was Percy Jackson, but that was because he made a swirly attempt backfire."

_Hm, that's mildly impressive_, Naruto mused before smirking at his brother, "Think you can keep up?"

"Hey, if you can do _that_, and come out unscathed, I can handle whatever you throw at me," Lee replied with a confidant nod. Naruto gave his own before looking up at the area where most of his siblings were.

"Training starts in an hour!" He declared, making the smiling faces nod his way before he faced a slowly waking Mark. The son of Ares was rubbing the back of his head and was now seated on the dirt ground, his helmet at his right with a discarded shield and sword. A tanned hand appeared in his sight and the teen looked up.

Naruto gave a small smile, "You fought well. Don't get down, I've been fighting kindly ones for years now..."

"Heh, then my loss isn't that surprising," the teen muttered before he accepted the hand and got to his feet with deermination burning in his eyes, "I want a rematch!"

"Some other time," the blonde counselor replied with a smirk, "You need to get that concussion looked at. I can only heal visible wounds at the moment."

"Yeah, I wondered where that cut went," Mark mused as he scratched at his visible stomach through the hole in his armor, "Tch, look at what you did. Man, I hope Chuck can fix this."

"Charlie Beckendorf, the head of Hephaestus' Cabin right?" Naruto asked with furrowed brows. Getting a nod, Naruto smiled slightly, "Ah, good. I'm getting the names down. Although I thought a girl was in charge of Ares' Cabin. Clarice or something..."

"Her name is _Clarisse_," Mark corrected sternly before smirking, "And she'd kick your ass for sure. You're lucky she's on a quest right now."

"I see," Naruto hummed before shrugging, "Well, what's done is done. I didn't expect to have to use my old man's gift against you. You're skilled, but that can always be improved."

"Humph, maybe," the current counselor of Cabin Five mused before turning towards his brethren and calling over his shoulder, "Good fight, Uzumaki. Next time, I'll cream you!"

"If you do, I'll eat my shield!" Naruto called back with a smirk. He liked that guy and despite his hotheadedness, the temporary counselor was a good person. Naruto turned back to his two charges and his approaching younger siblings while other campers started to leave. The blonde's smile fell when he noticed Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy approaching.

"Naruto, please, please tell me how you got that thing!" Grover begged after he pushed his way to the front, falling to his goat-like knees with his hands clasped together, "I'll do anything! I'll trim the grass around your cabin, I'll be your personal caddy, heck, I'll babysit on weekends for eternity...without pay!"

The blonde laughed, as did his siblings, before clapping a hand on the satyr's shoulder.

"Relax, G. I'll tell you how Arcadia came into my possession. It was a gift on my doorstep. Why it was given to me, I haven't the foggiest," Naruto lied smoothly. He knew exactly why he had been given Pan's Shield and it was because of his Sage Training. Though he may be unable to summon the toads of Myouboku to his side, he had been able to summon quite a few of his father's symbolic animals.

Grover sighed with a hung head, "Damn."

The satyr yelped when Bianca kicked one of his legs, earning a smirk from the others and another round of laughs from those belonging to Cabin Seven. Chiron approached next, still in his guise as a wheelchair-bound man. The centaur crossed his arms and looked at the gathered teens before looking at the blonde before him.

"A training session, hm?" he asked. Naruto nodded confidently. The centaur stroked his beard before nodding, "I'll...see how it goes before I give my approval."

"Sounds fair," Naruto said before looking at Thalia, Annabeth and Percy. He glared momentarily at the latter before smiling at the other two, "What can I do for you _girls_?"

Percy frowned, taking note of how Naruto acknowledged him, while Thalia stepped forward with crossed arms. She then extended one arm and poked the teen in the chest, saying, "You owe _us_ an explanation, Whiskers."

"You sure that you don't mean '_me_', Thalia?" Lee asked with a smirk, bringing attention to the fact that he knew something about their relationship, and making the other Cabin Seven members snicker. It probably didn't help that Naruto talked about his trip with Annabeth, Luke and Thalia with his siblings, explaining what took him so long to arrive at the camp vaguely.

"Stuff it, Fletcher!" Thalia snapped with red cheeks before rounding back on the sheepish blonde teen in front of her, "_Well_?"

"Well...er...Can't this wait until after the training, Thalia-chan?" Naruto pleaded, glancing at his siblings, "There are...delicate bits I have to leave out..."

"That's what she said!" a voice cried from the crowd. Lee bit on his cheek to keep from laughing outright, along with the rest of his cabin, while Naruto and Thalia turned beet red. The blonde teen whipped his head to face the group.

"Alright, whoever shouted just made _everyone_'s life a living hell for the next hour!" Naruto snapped with a red face, "You're gonna get acquainted with my favorite form of tor-training!"

"What's that?" A curious Nico asked. The blonde smirked at the boy, a smirk that would have made even Hades, Lord of the Underworld shiver in fear. Lee silently cursed whatever idiot sibling had interrupted their eldest brother, while Bianca and Nico swallowed heavily. The other Cabin Seven members all paled like they had the day before when their brother asked. Percy pitied the gathered group while Chiron sighed.

"I'll go prep the medical tent," the Centaur said as he rolled out of the arena.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, miss me? You know you did. So what's the Uzumaki Special? Why was Naruto late to the fight? And for the love of Cheese, will we ever find out what happened over those seven years?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. V

**AN: The Truth is revealed!**

**...TRISTAN IS PREGNANT, AND YUGI'S THE FATHER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**V**

* * *

"Come on you worthless maggots!" Naruto barked at his siblings and charges, "I want to see blurs where your arms should be!"

"I...Didn't...Sign...Up...For..._This_..." Lee huffed out as he started on his thirteenth set of pushups with a duplicate of his half-brother sitting on his back. Others his age were in the same predicament, but the fool with a big mouth, who used the 'Phrase' prior to their torment, had to deal with the 'head' clone standing on his back. The ironic part of this being that it was one of the Stoll Brothers, Travis, who was currently acting the part of Cabin Leader for the Hermes' and Unclaimed children at Cabin Eleven.

"Join...The...Club!" Said teen grunted with each strained movement. To the side watching along with curious other campers, aside from Aphrodite's daughters who were ogling the new 'meat', the younger siblings under the age of thirteen sat and watched, joined by the di Angelo siblings. The younger children had stopped their exercises at the first break, lacking the stamina required to continue, and the members of Apollo's Cabin currently were working with the original Naruto to properly string a bow.

"No-no, pull it tighter Tommy," Naruto corrected one of his younger siblings as he helped him, "If the string is too slack, your arrow won't be going _anywhere_. Like this, see?"

"How's this, Naruto?"

"This right, Brother?"

"I need some help, Big Brother!"

Naruto chuckled as some of the younger and muscularly challenged kids held their bows out. He always wanted younger siblings after seeing many kids at the park in Konoha playing with them or hearing about proud older brothers/sisters teaching a new shinobi trick to their younger brother/sister. It was like having a clan. With a great amount of patience, which came from his sage training, he helped them string their bows, and then he pulled out a small switchblade.

"Are we all set?" He asked, getting nods and confirmations from them, "Good! Now, to make a bow your own, you have to add a personal touch. However, I'm going to hold the knife this time, just until you each get a chance to train in armed combat with Chiron, alright?"

"OK!" was the excited gathered reply.

Naruto couldn't suppress his smile, "Cool, so who's fir-?"

"Naruto, m'boy, are you almost done tort-er, training?" Chiron asked as he clopped forward, interrupting the blonde, "The counselors want to convene on the upcoming Capture The Flag game: Campers v Hunters."

"I thought I would be, but I think I have more work cut out for me than I expected," Naruto hummed and glanced at the slowing teens huffing and puffing as they did what he considered a light workout, "I honestly thought the training here would be...I don't know, more in depth. I mean, with you teaching them..."

"Ah, but you forget, I was only training one hero at a time back when I made a name for myself," Chiron reminded him, "Now I'm stuck with nearly a hundred without help from Mr. D or anyone else for that manner."

_Explains the death rate I guess,_ the blonde thought bitterly before he sighed, "I suppose I understand. My old sensei often complained over the occasional bowl of ramen how much of a pain teaching a bunch of kids how to be as-er, sold-uh...ninjas."

_Nice cover,_ an amused Chiron thought as the kids started murmuring excitedly rather than being frightened. Sighing, he rubbed his face, "Yes, well...I hope you show. The meeting is after lunch."

"Okay, Chiron," Naruto replied, ready to go back to his current lesson.

As Chiron trotted away, he couldn't help but add in, "And by the way, Thalia wanted me to remind you that you _promised_ her an explanation for your absence."

As he left chuckling, the younger campers started asking why Naruto looked so white all of a sudden and why he was whimpering.

* * *

"Lousy no good...I'll deck 'im if he doesn't show..." Thalia grumbled as she paced back and forth around her tree. She had cornered the blonde Guardian earlier at lunch after he gave his offering, giving him another reminder to show up where she specified that they would meet for the upcoming conversation. Leaning against it, Percy watched with a small smile. He was present due to the fact that both Grover and Annabeth were present. Not to mention that he would be assured a story if what Grover's previous tales about _that_ night so long ago were anything to go by. Maybe he could get to the bottom of why the guy (seemingly) hated him so much.

"Relax, Thalia," Annabeth said as she turned the page of yet another book she had obtained, "He'll show. Naruto doesn't break promises."

"Yeah, except for...well, technically he didn't break it, he just showed up late," Grover mused as he picked something green from between his left hoof, sniffed it, and then popped it in his mouth. Percy eyed his Satyr friend wearily.

"Oh, he'll show up, or I'll go make him show up!" Thalia raged. Percy bit his lip to repress a chuckle. He didn't understand why she was so mad, but the way she acted when it wasn't at him just cracked him up.

"Yo! Someone say my name?" Naruto asked as he appeared in a flash of yellow wearing his camp attire. Percy jumped at his appearance along with the other demigods. Damn is that teleporting thing unnatural and unfair. It's the ultimate method of scaring someone.

"You bastard, you've been holding off too long! Tell me what happened over the past seven years...And why the Hell don't you look twenty-two?" Thalia demanded as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"What, you into older guys or something, Thalia-chan?" He teased, getting a blush and growl from the girl in question. Holding his hands up in an attempt to placate the daughter of Zeus, he chuckled nervously, "Just kidding, Thalia-chan, no need to fly off the handle. I'll talk."

Her rage would not be stopped, as Thalia threatened him with a raised fist, "You've got 'til the count of ten to give me an excuse not to punch you for being so goddamn late! One! Five! T-"

"I died."

And then it was silent. Percy stared in disbelief at the serious blonde while Thalia and Annabeth had their jaws slacken. Grover, in the midst of recovering from the heart attack the blonde's arrival gave him, submitted to Morpheus's calls and fainted on the spot.

Percy, being the most emotionally distant from the blonde, but still curious, recovered first, "Wait...You _died_? How?"

"Dismemberment," Naruto said with a wince, "And let me tell you, that wasn't a great experience...No sir, not one bit."

Now feeling just a tad bit green, Percy had to ask, "S-Seriously?"

"Yep! My right arm was yanked first after I separated from the group at the State Park," Naruto's appearance turned dark, "Mother F-ing bullhead...got me by surprise on that front. Then a fricken bastard hound dog got my leg and well...yeah...I was everywhere."

Annabeth finally recovered and began checking on his limbs, looking for marks or hints of being done in by such a manner. Thalia was still staring at him with a gaping mouth. Percy had excused himself to use the bushes nearby.

Grover was, thankfully, still unconscious or he would've neglected his manners and mimicked Percy right then and there.

"How did you survive?" Annabeth asked, finding small marks along the back of his shoulder and knee that would back up his story. She began to rub her finger over them to find they looked like the aftermath of some stitching and/or searing.

"I just told you that I didn't," Naruto replied as he slapped her prodding hand away, "Stop it, I'm fine. I just died before I was supposed to. The Fate Sisters had woven quite the string for me and I wasn't supposed to leave yet. Hell, Shinigami-sama just barely convinced Lord Hades and Lady Persephone to fix me. I still owe them...though seeing as Lord Hades took my alcohol that conniving son of a-!"

There was a lightning strike nearby, and not from Thalia from the way she leapt into his arms and released a startled scream. Looking at the sky, Naruto shouted, "I was gonna say 'Bastard' you egotistical old fart!"

There was an unpleasant rumbling, but Naruto brushed it off. His grandfather needed to lighten up. Thankfully, that's why he and his father were there.

"Put. Me. Down." Naruto looked at the irate and slightly blushing Thalia that he was holding in a bridal carry. Chuckling nervously, the blonde set the angry raven-haired girl on the ground and took a step back.

"So you died and my Undead Uncle brought you back after the God of Death convinced him to?" Thalia asked. Naruto nodded and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Yep, pretty much sums it up," He said with a nod before interlocking his hands behind his head, "We done?"

Thalia caught herself mentally drooling at his abs before shaking herself out of it and glaring at the blonde, "No! We are not 'done'! You still have to explain why you only look seventeen instead of twenty two!"

Naruto hummed and looked at the sky before looking back with a mischievous grin, "No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do!" Thalia shot back, "It doesn't make sense!"

"Does it have to? I mean, we are dealing with Greek mythology almost every day of our lives, aren't we?" the elder teen countered.

"He's got a point," Percy chimed in as he walked back over. An electric blue glare was locked on his form.

"Stay out of it, Bubble Boy!" Thalia snapped.

Percy frowned, "Or what, Porcupine Head?"

"Wanna see what happens when a lightning bolt strikes the same place twice?" Thalia snarled.

"Like your aim is that good," Percy taunted.

"I could always use the practice!"

"You certainly need it!"

"ARGH! I'll fry you where you stand!"

"What happens if I sit down?"

Naruto watched the bickering go back and forth with a small smile on his face.

_This is even better than television..._he mused before realizing something; _Wait! I can use this to get out of here! Thanks Sea-For-Brains, Jr.! Your timely argument has gotten me an out!_

And with that thought, he vanished in a golden flash, snapping the duo from their argument. Annabeth, who had moved to check on Grover, sighed and rubbed her head, "Great, now we'll have to hunt him down for answers later. We've got to get to the Council meeting."

"This isn't over, Barnacle Boy!"

"You're right it's not, er...Elektra!"

"Thalia 1; Seaweed Brain 0." Annabeth sighed out as she helped Grover up before facing her fellow demigods, "Percy, Elektra was a dramatic Heroine. That and your delay cost you the win. Now that that's settled, let's get a move on you two."

* * *

Naruto leaned back with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as Travis Stoll glared daggers at him, looking ragged and exhausted, while his brother Conner kept making jibes at his brother's predicament. Lee, who had managed to clean up somewhat, was talking excitedly to Mark Andrews, who had some respect for the children of Apollo for their endurance in their training, and Katie Gardener, who kept stealing glances at the elder blonde son of Apollo. Charlie Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard both sat on Naruto's other side, placing him opposite of the Stoll brothers, and whispered to each other about the new counselor. Three chairs remained open for Annabeth, Percy and Thalia, who entered after fifteen minutes of waiting.

Thalia was glaring holes into Naruto's head for his escape. The blonde merely sent her a teasing kiss, feeling a bit flirty like his father. A throat was cleared as Chiron entered with his guise of being handicapped up so he could wheel in the room without knocking anything over.

"This meeting, which has been called in order to prepare for the upcoming Campers v Hunters Capture-The-Flag game is now in session," Chiron began formally, before dropping the formality and asking almost pleadingly, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I say we ask the new guy," Mark said with a grin as he glanced at his (self-proclaimed) rival, "Whaddya say, Blondie? You got a plan?"

"Hm? You say something, Mark?" Naruto asked cheekily, getting a growl from the teen, before he chuckled, "Just kidding. Yeah, I can think up a plan, but that's not the first issue. Our first issue is to determine a captain."

"We need someone that can stand against Zoë, seeing as she usually is the one to get the flag." Annabeth mused, getting frowns from several faces in the crowd.

"I want a crack at her!" Mark proclaimed with a grin, "She's a good fighter!"

"No way, I've got first dibs!" Thalia growled.

"Sit this one out, Thalia, we'll take her down," Conner said with a grin.

"Patented sabotage for the win!" Travis chimed in as the brothers high-fived.

A sharp whistle broke up the argument before it could really begin and Naruto lowered his fingers from his mouth, "Thank you. Now this is why you all keep losing every year. Jesus, Chiron, you seriously need to take another glance at your training schedule. I just got here and I can tell their teamwork is atrocious!"

"The cabins do fine when it calls for it," Chiron said with a frown, "I fail to see...Oh...Oh, my..."

The Campers looked at their 'trainer' as he gained a look of horror and of enlightenment at the same time. He slammed a hand onto his head.

"How did I miss that!? I've trained countless heroes! I've prepped soldiers for war! How in the name of Olympus did I miss it!?" Chiron moaned as he began to rub his head with both hands. Naruto chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry, Chiron. If it had been Annie's mom or even my Dad helping you instead of Mr. D, you'd have caught this sooner," the blonde said consolingly as he stood and patted the Centaur on the back. He then looked around, "Speaking of the God, where's Mr. D?"

"He refused to show when I said you were coming," Chiron groaned out, "Ugh, so stupid! How...?"

As he began to trail off into mumbling of disbelief, Naruto got the meeting back on track, "So...ok, we know that our biggest problem is our lack of teamwork outside of our own cabins and quests, right?"

Begrudging mumbles of agreement passed through the room. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Don't sound like it's a bad thing. It happens, trust me, had you seen my team prior to my arrival in the States, you'd be amazed at what I got done."

"What's that mean?" Annabeth asked, curious of the enigmatic history that surrounded her fellow blonde.

"Never mind, look, we need a plan for the game and if we want to win, we got to pull our egos out of the equation," Naruto said, trying to steer away from his past. A few counselors all took note of that fact, but decided to let it slide...for now.

"Well, can't you think of something, Bro?" Lee asked, "I mean, you're pretty much the new Herc-"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Naruto warned through gritted teeth. After he took a deep breath, Naruto continued, "He may be the most infamous thanks to Disney, but that doesn't mean he was the best. If you want to compare me to someone, I'd rather it be the Wet-Head's namesake."

"Alright," Percy slammed his hands on the table, "What is your deal with me, huh? What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything to me," Naruto said coolly, "It's what you're _not_ doing that pisses me off. You're literally running around off luck, making those who trained and completed quests look like amateurs and you have the gall not to even bother bettering yourself!"

Naruto slowly stood with his knuckles pressed on the table, leaning forward and speaking softly, "Let me tell you a story about someone blessed with luck. There was once an orphan boy who couldn't get a single friend in the world. He tried and tried, but he got nowhere fast. To balance this out, the Fates decided to make this kid is so goddamn lucky, he could bankrupt a casino while getting shot at and being blindfolded on Friday the 13th. Sounds fair?"

"Uh...well..." Percy slowly sat down, "Not really..."

"Not really? Yeah, not really, sure let's go with that." Naruto continued with a harsh chuckle, "Anyway, a few years later, he finally does get a friend. Hurrah, hooray, and yippee. He made a friend without class, money or fame behind him. A few months pass and then their friendship gets rocky. Unfortunately for Lucky Boy, his new best friend is a borderline mental case. Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"...N-no..."

"No. No is close, I suppose," Naruto continued before continuing once more, "After their rocky break begins, it really derails. Anyone wanna take a guess at what happened? Hm?"

"Uh," Mark started slowly, "Lucky Boy and his Friend had a fight?"

"Give the man a star, he got it on the first try!" Naruto proclaimed with a smile, "Yeah, they fought. It started with words, then fists were involved...and then there was an near death experience."

The counselors looked uncomfortable and Chiron, while feeling it should stop, was too engrossed in the story. Naruto smiled softly.

"It was sheer luck, that Lucky boy managed to avert the blow aimed for his heart...at the very last second," the blonde said, "Let me make this perfectly clear, Jackson. Either you start to give a damn about what you do here, or I'll make sure that by the time I leave this camp-"

Naruto suddenly pulled one of his kunai out and stabbed it into the table, glaring at Percy while the other counselors jumped.

"Your luck _will_ run out." Was the last foreboding statement said on the manner. Naruto looked around at the frightened counselors before looking at his shaking hand. Sighing and running the hand through his hair in an effort to calm down, Naruto said, "Well, now with story time over, let's get back on track, huh? Who wants to be captain?"

No one raised his or her hand.

"Uh-huh...Alright," Naruto drawled before looking at Annabeth, "Annie! You have twenty hours to brainstorm a plan. Talk to me then. I'll be at my cabin if you need me."

He vanished in a flash of light, shaking the group from their stupor. Silena, Katie and Thalia all had blushes on their faces as, while the act was intimidating, it was also kind of hot. Annabeth, who was stirred at her name being called, was brainstorming/multitasking as to how they could beat the hunters and who exactly Naruto was in his story, because it sounded too personal to be made up on the spot based on his emotional reaction. Mark, Lee and Charlie each had found a new role model at the camp while Percy, Conner, and Travis were trying to keep their bladders under control.

"Ok so...first question," Mark said after a moment of silence, "Is he gonna be a year-rounder? Cuz I want to hear his horror stories if that was a moral one."

* * *

"Come in," Naruto said to whoever knocked as he punched a large bag he had hung in the corner of his room. His story brought back several unresolved issues and he was now taking it out on the poor punching bag...well, the third poor punching bag if the two wrecks and sand covering the wooden floor were anything to go by.

"Are you alright?" Chiron asked as he ducked his head to enter while in his true form, "You left everyone in a shock with your...tale."

"Yeah...I figured..." Naruto said between grunts as he continued to take his confused aggression out on the poor sack. He finished it off with a jumping spin kick that tore the bag open and caused it to spill out over the floor. Panting, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the surprised Centaur, "I'm fine...thanks for asking."

"O-Of course..." Chiron said once he got over his shock. Shaking his head, he frowned, "Naruto, I know it's a lot to ask for, but...go easy on Percy. He's-"

"Part of the prophecy, yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto finished with a frown as he unhooked the punching bag and replaced it with one that appeared in a black fire, "So are Thalia, Nico, and Bianca in case you forgot."

Chiron frowned, "True, but the di Angelo aren't near their eighteenth birthday."

"Neither is Thalia or Jackson," Naruto spat as he steadied the bag, "If I've learned anything about prophesies, it's that you can't avoid them, you can only embrace them. Olympus will thrive or fall whether or not it's this generation or the next. Coddling Jackson won't help in the long run, it will hide the truth from him and he'll try to avoid his Fate."

"Is that so wrong?" Chiron asked with a frown.

"Yes!" Naruto replied as he punched the bag, "I had the same thoughts you did once, that you can fight Fate and win, but I was wrong. I died, Chiron, and I was brought back because I had yet to fulfill my role in the upcoming war."

"...There is no escaping it, is there?" a sad Chiron asked.

Naruto's fist struck the bag once more before he solemnly replied, "...No."

"I...I think, I understand," Chiron said with a frown, "But I have one question. You're making changes all around you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...Is that not defying fate?"

"That was my fate to begin with, Chiron," Naruto replied as he resumed pummeling the sandbag.

"That's what I was afraid of," Chiron muttered as he turned and left the cabin. Naruto said nothing, he merely resumed wailing on his punching bag while thinking about a past life that should've been his only one.

"_**Sasuke!"**_

"_**Naruto!"**_

Naruto's fist stopped against the bag as he steadied it with soft panting. Absentmindedly, he took note that Bianca and Nico had returned to get him for dinner, both their steps padding against the ground alerting him to their presence. He closed his eyes and looked through the one window in his room, glancing at the setting sun. Pulling on his will, he forced his own emotional turmoil back before he looked at the two approaching siblings with a small smile.

"Let's get some grub, huh?" he suggested before putting a hand on either child's head before they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**AN: I know it wasn't the flashback you wanted, but I'm gonna probably contradict myself by saying it might not happen. And to be clear, I don't hate Percy. I don't even dislike him that much, so I'm not bashing him, I am pointing out that Naruto trains to get better to fulfill his goals (to be fair though, he was a _very_ lucky kid) while Percy just...yeah, he just swung and were it not for the fact he **_**always**_** had a team, he'd be kinda...dead.**

**Anyway, Naruto blew up at Percy and up next is a skip over the capture the flag game (Because honestly, the best revamped game is in Son of the Huntress: The Titan's Curse, and there is no way I can top that) and the quest begins. Who's going for the ride? What variations in the prophecy will there be? Why the hell did I eat the worm at the bottom of my tequila!?**

**Some of this and more will be answered in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. VI

**AN: Okay, for those bitching about Naruto's 'Neji' moment (Maxridelover brought it up), think of it this way: HE FRICKEN DIED AND WAS BROUGHT BACK! Wouldn't your beliefs be shaken a bit, too? It's all about coming full circle...You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**VI**

* * *

The streak was over. The Campers, for the first time in fifty matches, have won a game of capture the flag. The Hunters were in a state of disbelief, none more so than Zoë Nightshade, who glared from her spot dangling upside down at the blonde smiling at her with his hand up in a victory sign while he hugged Athena's daughter Annabeth with his other arm.

_How dost that...that...__**man**__ continue to best me?!_ Was the one thought echoing in her mind, joined only by the blood rushing to her head.

She thought over her plan. Like many times before, she would break away with a small group while the main Hunters would charge and capture the creek, creating a safe passage for when the retrieval group would need to return. With the Aphrodite girl participating in the creek defense, Zoë was assured that the creek would be hers once again. And then the Hunters could leave to save their mistress from whatever trouble she was in.

She never took **him** into account.

The one variable that would surely throw her off guard: That damned Son of the Sun God. He not only separated her from her initial group on both flanks, but he also managed to stall her in hand-to-hand combat, moving her into place before a trap he set strung her up by her ankles in a tree. He then quickly sent two more of those sure-I-can at her, a hidden wire binding her arms to her torso. She was effectively humiliated and was in prime view to see the daughter of Athena reappear beside him while waving a flag, both giving her a grin.

The Tricky Sportsman, as he was dubbed by some of the other Hunters and her Mistress, could manipulate any prey to do whatever he wished before he went in for the kill. According to Artemis, it was how Apollo often hunted with her when they were younger, before his hormones kicked in and he became addicted to the carnal arts. Why her Lady insisted they not shoot the boy before he grew up to be like his father, Zoë didn't know.

Honestly, it would've saved her and some of her sisters some rather embarrassing encounters if he were killed on that first day they met.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

Nearly six years ago, in the wilds of Canada after successfully hunting a very elusive game of boar, the Hunters were taking a break. Zoë was helping one of her youngest sisters pitch a tent when it happened. Artemis, who was plotting out her next hunt, suddenly left her tent with her bow in hand, an arrow notched and prepared to shoot at the edge of the camp.

Zoë and her fellow Hunters each mimicked their Lady, preparing for a fight. Then there was a bright flash and a sudden bout of warmth that caused the snow to melt. Silence filled the camp before they heard faint cursing that slowly became louder with each moment.

Then...**He** entered the campground.

The **man** looked to be physically fifteen. Wet blonde hair hung over his slightly rounded and tanned face, obscuring other features from view. He was built like a runner would be, but scarring was visible on his right arm. He wore torn pants and a bloody shirt, revealing bite marks and lean muscle, underneath a white jacket with red flames decorating it. On his right arm was a blood red shield and strapped to his back was a quiver. His arms were wrapped around themselves and he was shivering profusely.

If it weren't for her encounter with Herc the Jerk or her loyalty to the Hunt, Zoë might dare say she was attracted to the blonde.

"No good, deadbeat...I ought to..." The blonde muttered as he stumbled into the camp, bracing himself against a tree. He panted before looking up, his eyes widening as his jaw slackened.

"Who art thou?" Zoë demanded, glaring at the obviously male figure, "And tell us why thou hast traveled here!"

"...Ok, I know that was English, but seriously...What the _Hell_ did you say?" the **man** asked.

Artemis spoke next, "Give me one reason to let you walk away on two feet, **man**."

The blonde looked at her and then looked down at his left hand, which had a piece of paper within it, before looking back up at her. The action repeated itself several times, gaining the ire of the Hunters, before he smiled, "Lady Artemis?"

The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. The Goddess eyed him cautiously before nodding stiffly. He put the paper in his pocket, took a single step forward, before he fell to his hands and knees with his head bowed.

"I humbly set myself before you," he said with a voice full of conviction, "After traveling for...Gods how long was it...A long time, I ask you-No, I _beg_ you to teach me."

That certainly earned him a few shocked gasps.

"Insolent swine!" Zoë found herself scowling as she approached him and pressed the arrow to his head as she drew the bowstring, "How _dost_ thou even ask such a thing? Thine name for thine tombstone before I end thine life!"

She didn't know what or how it happened, but there was a poof of smoke and she found herself pointing an arrow at one of her sisters. The **man** had vanished!

"Seriously, what the hell are you saying?" his damned voice asked from within the campgrounds. The Hunters turned to face him and he was leaning against a tree just to stay upright, "I'm still learning English, is Th-I-nah even a word? Or is this another Greek thing my bastard of a father left out?"

This sparked curiosity within Artemis, causing her to ask, "Who are you, and who is your father, Demigod?"

He chuckled before wincing and holding his side, "Ow...Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki and the Fourth Fire Shadow Minato Namikaze. My father, Minato, was actually your brother...Apollo."

Bowstrings tightened as they were drawn back, making him sigh, "Damn bastard's going to get me killed..._again_."

Though Zoë didn't hear his additional whisper, Artemis did. Her eyes narrowed before she examined the boy, looking him up and down before sighing. She rubbed her eyes, "Leave now, and I will forgive your insolence..."

"B-But I-!" He tried, only for her to give him a glare. He swallowed and nodded before holding his free hand in front of him with his index and middle finger extended.

In a flash of light, he was gone.

Zoë looked at her leader and asked, "Milady, why didn't thou change that **man** into a jackolope?"

"...I would've been annoyed to no end by Apollo if I never changed him back," Artemis replied after a moment, "I must see to Olympus. Zoë, watch over your sisters while I am away. The Hunt will resume as soon as I return."

"Of course, Milady," Zoë said with her head bowed.

* * *

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

_Of course, that __**man**__ was trained during her absence from the Hunters...Apollo must have threatened her in order to get Mistress' help_, Zoë mused before she groaned. Her head was starting to hurt. Getting angry from her position she called to the blonde, "Release me at once!"

"Tch, and she made such the ornament, didn't she, Annie?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde. Annabeth giggled and nodded her head.

"She sure did," the girl replied before planting the flag in the ground. Naruto chuckled before he notched an arrow and let it fly. Within a second, Zoë was unbound and in a free-fall from twenty feet up. Granted the fall wouldn't kill her, it was still terrifying nonetheless.

"You can open your eyes," a familiar and irritating voice said with a withheld snicker. Zoë's black eyes opened to see amused cerulean and golden orbs staring at her. She was lost in them for a split second due to her confusion before she shook herself of her daze and glared. He had caught her from her fall, the same way he caught Thalia the day before.

"Thou art pushing thine luck, Uzumaki," Zoë warned him. She was immediately set down and Naruto crossed his arms.

"The name is Na-Ru-To, Zoë-chan," the blonde enunciated his pronunciation. Her rebuttal was cut off as people gasped.

"She's never left the attic before," Chiron's statement made her turn around and gape as a blue wispy skeleton covered in blue cloth. Sapphire shined from the eye sockets as it slithered towards both Zoë and Naruto.

Zoë knelt, but it bypassed her and went straight for the blonde. Naruto took a step back as sweat went down the back of his neck. That damn fear of spirits never left him and right now the Oracle of Delphi was doing a fan-tucking-fastic job of imitating one. It eventually stopped right in front of him and glowed brightly before a new figure took its place.

It was the Third Hokage, who smiled kindly and looked as though he hadn't died nearly a decade prior, before he spoke in a rhyme, "_To the goddess in chains six shall go, In the land without rain five will learn of true sorrow._"

"Jiji, what are you-?" Naruto asked before it changed into that of Haku, another decade old memory, "Haku?"

"_United as one, Hunters and Campers shall prevail_" the girly-boy said with his disturbingly feminine voice, "_As the bane of Olympus reveals the trail._"

"What is going-?" Haku changed once more but this time it was someone more recently dead.

Naruto fell backwards and scooted away as he spoke. Ringed eyes and red hair towering over him, prompting him to name the person, "N-Nagato."

"_For the Titan one must become a living mast,_" the former self-proclaimed God started, "_Before the end the Guardian shall face his past._"

The form changed back to the Oracle before it collapsed in front of the hyperventilating Naruto. Chiron stared before cursing as he realized what was happening, "He's going into shock! Get out of my way!"

Naruto's vision went dark as the Centaur and his fellow Campers approached while Zoë knelt at the Oracle's side with wide eyes.

* * *

"_Let's finish this...Naruto," A man with one eye said as his hand went to the bandana around his head, "__**Sharingan**__!"_

"_Naruto!" Thalia cried out while running towards him._

"_Get out of here, I can handle it!" he ordered her as he held his arm up, "C'MON ROAR!"_

_There was a spine tingling sensation before there was a loud roar and a bright flash. His vision was clearing and before him was a spectral force as red as blood._

"_**What the Hell took you so damn long, Kit?"**_

"_Time to Party, Kyu!"_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open with a loud gasp and he shot up in his bed. He looked at his wrist, sighing in relief when he took note that around it was the bracelet with the bright red ruby in the center. He clutched the jewelry before whispering, "Thank the gods, you're still here...Kyu..."

"Naruto!" the blonde looked up at his name before a body impacted with his. With arms wrapped around his sides, Nico di Angelo looked up with a smile and tears in his eyes, "You're up! I was...I was scared..."

Naruto smiled and ran a hand over Nico's raven locks, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" the boy asked. Upon getting a nod, he smiled, "Good...Oh! Chiron said that if you could, hurry over to the main building for a Counselor meeting...whatever that means."

Naruto groaned as he swung his still clothed legs off the bed, "Well, best not keep him waiting."

"Can I come?" Nico asked as the blonde stood and got dressed. After pulling his shirt on, Naruto looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Next time for sure," the blonde said to the boy. Upon seeing his now downcast look, Naruto reached over and ruffled Nico's hair again, "Tell you what, I'll teach you some neat tricks when I get back if you behave for your sister."

"Yeah! The clone thing?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Maybe...Maybe not, guess you'll have to wait and see," Naruto replied with a grin before he left the room, "C'mon, let's go find your sister and then I'll meet up with Chiron at the Big House."

* * *

"This meeting is pointless!" Zoë announced as she sat along with the other counselors, Grover, Mr. D and Chiron, "The Hunters need to leave immediately!"

"In case you forgot, the Oracle told _Naruto_ that 'United as one Hunters and Campers will prevail'," Thalia quipped with a smirk as Zoë's teeth clenched.

"She's right, Zoë," Chiron chimed in, "You wouldn't be allowed to leave without Naruto anyway as he was the one granted the quest."

"Quest?" Naruto asked as he walked in before crossing his arms in an X, "Uh-uh, no way! I am not going on a quest! I've got things to do like watch over the di Angelo siblings, make sure my brothers and sisters are up to snuff, train, get back in touch with my network-"

"You don't have a choice, Naruto," Annabeth pointed out, getting a pout from the older teen as he stopped listing what he had to do. The younger blonde continued, "The Oracle came to you for a reason."

"Yeah, probably because my Dad interfered..." Naruto grumbled as he put a hand on his face with a groan before he asked, "What is the Oracle anyway? How'd it see those people, I mean they were..."

"The Oracle tends to deliver quests and warnings under the guise of familiar faces to make it easier for younger campers to comprehend," Chiron explained to the confused blonde, "You were the one she approached, and thus the quest is yours."

"He hath no right!" Zoë interjected with a growl, "This quest belongs to the Hunters! Not some...some...**man**!"

"Love you, too, Zoë-chan..." deadpanned the blonde guardian before he crossed his arms over his chest, "So...how do we get this show on the road?"

"You must choose five to join you," Chiron said as he wheeled around the table, "and then your journey leads you West."

"A mix of Campers and Hunters, too I presume..." Mr. D said from the opposite side of the room. He idly flipped through a magazine and answered the upcoming question, "You're leaving Narnia, and so I might as well see you off...Though one part does make me think: '_The Guardian shall face his past._'"

The magazine was lowered so that Mr. D's narrowed eyes locked on Naruto's body, "What sort of past are you hiding from us?"

That made everyone look at the blonde as he clenched his jaw. Shaking his head, Naruto's next statement spoken stiffly and defensively, "My past isn't pretty or worthy of repeating...Only a few I trust have been granted it."

He wouldn't budge on the subject. But he did add, "And it's _Naruto_!"

Mr. D. shrugged, "Whatever Nirvana."

Naruto grumbled before looking at the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters expectantly. A moment of silence passed, only broken by a nervous Grover's chewing of a tin can.

"Fine, thou art the 'quest leader'," Zoë reluctantly agreed with a growl, "I will gather five sisters and we will leave at dawn."

"The hell you will!" Thalia spat as she stood, "One _camper_ is not plural, Nightshade! I'm going with you!"

"Thine mind must still be clouded from your prison, Grace," Zoë shot back, "Thou shall only hinder our movements!"

"I'll hinder your movement all right..." Thalia growled as she stood with a clenched fist. Naruto stepped forward and held his hands up.

"Hold on! If what I am slowly understanding is right, that means that I'm supposed to choose my group," the son of Apollo said, diffusing the situation for the moment, "Zoë, Artemis is your matron and leader, so I wouldn't think about leaving you behind. Choose another Hunter and join us tomorrow at the gates by dawn."

"Fine. Phoebe and I shall meet thou then. She is the best tracker aside from myself and a much better healer than thou," Zoë announced. Naruto nodded and she turned to leave before another voice stopped her.

"Wait...Phoebe is the tall girl built like a tank, right?" Travis Stoll asked. Zoë slowly nodded, making him smile while Conner grinned, both boys gaining a glint in their eyes. Due to the tingling of a prank about to be sprung, Naruto took note of it and appeared behind Travis with the shirt once hidden by the brothers in his hand. He unrolled it and read it aloud.

"'The Artemis Hunting Tour 2004?' Seriously? A Tour Shirt laced with..." Naruto sniffed the shirt a few times before coughing, "Agh, gross...Centaur blood? How the Hell did you even get this?"

"Uh..." Travis and Conner simultaneously stuttered. Naruto shook his head and tossed the shirt to Chiron, who was scowling at the boys, before he clamped down on their shoulders.

"I'll be right back..." Naruto said to the council of counselors before he and the Stoll brothers vanished in a yellow flash.

"Ugh, those boys don't know when to quit!" Katie Gardner exclaimed with a groan. Percy and the rest looked at her while Zoë left to prepare her fellow Hunter for their quest. Seeing that she had everyone's attention, Katie continued, "Those two were still sore about getting hurt in the Capture-The-Flag game, I heard them complaining about it as we walked in the Big House."

Percy glanced at where Zoë once stood and turned to grin at Athena's Daughter, "Yeah, but it sure felt satisfying to beat the Hunters. Nice plan by the way Annabeth."

"I can't take all of the credit," Annabeth said sheepishly, "Naruto helped point out what needed to be improved, even if it was a small thing like him guarding the flag."

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Silena Beauregard asked the others.

"I think the question is what is he doing to the Stoll brothers?" Mark corrected with a chuckle.

As if on cue, there was a chorus of pained screams echoing in the distance. Chiron looked outside the windows and narrowed his eyes, scanning the edge of the visible camp. He then looked at two specks slowly rising by the dining pavilion. To his strained eyes' relief, a light suddenly shone on the two specks. Reaching into his hanging satchel, Chiron retrieved a pair of binoculars. He looked at the specks and released a small laugh.

"Well...At least we won't have to worry about the Stoll brothers acting up," Chiron said with a chuckle, before handing the binoculars to the closest counselor, who happened to be Katie.

The dark haired girl's equally dark eyes squinted through the binoculars before she started laughing. During her fit, she passed the binoculars to Charlie Beckendorf, who did as she did upon seeing what she and Chiron saw.

The pattern continued until Percy received the binoculars, curious as to what had made Thalia, Grover and Annabeth fall into fits of laughter. Peering through the darkness he squinted before his eyes widened and a smile found itself on his face. Laughter shortly followed as he lowered the binoculars.

Out by the dining pavilion, hanging from their feet in only their underwear, the Stoll brothers were hung in a snare, which was parallel to the head of the table belonging to Artemis' Hunters.

* * *

Up on Olympus, watching the antics, Apollo, in his natural form, turned to his younger half-brother that was busting a gut.

"I take it you approve of the predicament your sons are in?" Apollo asked the messenger.

Hermes, laughing hysterically, lifted a finger and panted. Once he had calmed down to snickers, the God of Messengers replied, "Y-yeah! O-Oh man! That kid...he's a genius!"

"Indeed he is!" Apollo said with a grin before boasting, "He gets it from me, of course!"

"_Right_..." Hermes drawled with a smirk before he frowned, "Any luck on finding Artemis?"

Apollo's good mood fell, "No...But that's why I _suggested_ Oracle get my little Maelstrom on the case! If anyone can find her, he'll get it done."

"Yeah, but there's this thing called divine intervention. Ring any bells?" Hermes asked with an arched brow.

"I didn't _directly_ help Naruto," Apollo pointed out before grinning, "And besides, I never _told_ Oracle to give him the quest. I just _suggested_ she do so."

"...We need to hang out more," Hermes decided as he snickered at Apollo's method of bending the rules.

"Indeed we do, little bro, indeed we do," agreed the Sun God.

* * *

**AN: There's number six. Told you I wouldn't do the flag game, but I did leave enough blank for you to fill in...which is way more fun and no one is disappointed...expect for those that have to think. Mwahahahaha!**

**So yeah, Naruto's on the quest, Phoebe isn't sick and will make the trip, but whom are the campers going with our favorite blonde? Will the Stoll brothers learn their lesson? Will I make it to work on time today? Wait a minute...SHIT!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. VII

**AN: I made it to work! YES!**

**AN 2: Let it be known that this story is set in the year 2008. There have been some edits in previous chapters. Naruto is no longer a New Yorker, he is a Californian...Yes, he was there while Ahnold was The Govenator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**VII**

* * *

Naruto returned to a war room of snickers, chuckles and giggles with an accomplished smile on his face. Dusting his hands in a manner that showed he was done taking out the trash, Naruto asked, "Would any one else like to try and hinder the quest?"

The teens shook their heads with smiles plastered on their faces. Naruto grinned and crossed his arms, "Good, then I can pick my group."

The room hushed as he took a step to the side and leaned against the wall, his eyes closing and his head ducking slightly. The counselors waited with held breaths, all weighing in their own stances and what they could bring forward.

Lee already knew that none of his siblings or the di Angelo siblings would be accompanying his elder brother. For one thing, he was an archer on par with the Hunters, so there wouldn't be a call for any more long ranged warriors. And with him being a son of Apollo, Naruto could deal with most wounds. That left two things required for this quest, one of them being close combat, which again, Naruto was good at; the other being tracking skills.

Granted, Naruto already had two Hunters, girls trained by their aunt in the way of the Hunt, but he'd need something else, something only one person present could bring to the table.

There was no surprise on Lee's face when Naruto's unique eyes opened and locked on Grover. The satyr's own eyes widened and the cheesy Ping-Pong ball he was munching on was hastily swallowed.

"Grover," Naruto started lowly, "What are the chances of your tracking spells being successful?"

"Uhh...S-seventy-five to eighty percent," Grover replied with a soft voice, "W-Why?"

"You're number one."

Color drained from the already pale satyr's face and he swallowed dryly. There was a pause before Grover nodded and Naruto grinned, "Sweet. Now, I need two more-"

"I'm going," Thalia said sternly, her eyes flickering with determination and her body language daring anyone to say otherwise. Naruto sighed, but nodded. He looked around the room, everyone remaining silent as they knew what this meant. There was only one spot remaining in this quest.

Mark chewed on his nail in nervousness and anticipation. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the blonde's eyes linger on the Water Boy. _Percy Jackson_. It was _always_ Jackson! The blood of Ares boiled within him and before Naruto could speak, Mark stood and snarled, "Why should _he_ go?"

Naruto blinked in surprised at the interruption, allowing Mark to continue, "Jackson has been on his quest two summers ago! Then he interfered with Clarisse's last summer! Not this time!"

"Mr. Andrews-" Chiron started.

"It's because Jackson wants to prove me wrong," Naruto replied with a frown. Eyes shifted from the diplomatic centaur over to the older demigod, "He's so stubborn, much like many of our parents, that he's willing to break the rules just to do so. He did so last year to save Grover, an admirable reason, but now it's personal...Isn't it, Jackson?"

Percy frowned, "No it's not."

"Oh? So you wouldn't ever had tried to sneak out and help us? Not to save face? ...Would you do it if Grover or Annie were captured?" Naruto asked, challenging the boy to say otherwise. Percy frowned, well aware that had Annabeth or Grover been captured once again, he'd be foaming at the mouth to get in on this quest. Now though, he failed to see any reason why he should go.

Annabeth's grey eyes stared at the blonde demigod, analyzing as always, trying to figure out why he was goading Percy. He could just say his name, declare his choice done and leave, but for some reason he didn't. He wanted to make it seem like Percy agreed to go on this quest, like it was _his_ choice, not Naruto's. Granted, Annabeth was upset she wasn't considered, but she _knew_ Naruto. He found her before Thalia and Luke. He was her _brother_ in all but blood...he was technically her cousin but that's not the point!

He always had his own reasons for doing things.

That didn't mean she agreed with the way he was goading Percy.

"You are a very selfish person, Percy Jackson," Naruto said calmly, well aware that he was pushing Percy's buttons, "You took the quest for the blade not to save the world, but your mother. You blatantly left your fellow demigods to die while trying to save a friend. In short, you haven't learned an important lesson: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Percy looked ready to deck the older demigod, or try to anyway. It seemed only Thalia or Annabeth could hit him for some reason. Before he could attempt to stand, Naruto continued.

"However," he said, "You did leave your mother behind and returned the lightning bolt. You stayed behind so Clarisse could save the camp and outfoxed a misguided Son of Hermes. You do understand the lesson I cherish the most: 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their precious people are worse than trash'. A lesson my father passed through my home before he left. A lesson empowered by Lady Hestia herself. And it is because of that alone that I know I can trust you at my side, despite our differences."

After memorizing and enjoying Percy's gob smacked face and getting a nod, Naruto looked at Mark, who was calming down, "As to why I am not bringing a camper from Ares'," he looked at Katie, who started to play with her hands and blush under his gaze, "Demeter's," a nod to Charles, who nodded back, "Hephaestus'," a wink to Silena, who blushed lightly and was briefly glared at by Thalia, "Aphrodite," a glance at the window with a few snickers from the room, "Hermes'," a final glance at Annabeth, who nodded with disappointment on her face, "Or Athena's cabin, I can explain it simply: I need you to protect my new home."

The counselors sat straighter in their seats after that statement, and Mark slowly sat down. Chiron looked amazed while Mr. D calmly sipped from his Diet Coke, both looking at the blonde Guardian with hints of approval in their eyes.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stepped forward before leaning over the table's edge, "Look, you aren't happy with it, but it's true. Lee already knows why I'm not bringing any from his cabin. The rest of you are needed here, to train and protect our home."

"A good point," Chiron said, "Mister...?"

"You can call me Uzumaki, I'm _still_ not used to the Namikaze name," the blonde admitted as the tense atmosphere in the room lightened from his sheepish statement.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Chiron started again, "Do you have a written copy of a schedule I can introduce to the camp?"

Naruto grinned in a manner that unnerved those being left behind, making Lee whimper.

"Oh, that and more, my dear Chiron," Naruto said with a chuckle, "That and more..."

* * *

The meeting closed shortly after that, and Naruto looked at the sky, frowning when the darkness started as his father traveled west. His aunt's planet was dimming, and was quickly following Sol's path, faster than it should've been.

_Dad's working overtime to cover for Auntie Arte,_ Naruto mused with a frown, _Rai-Jiji must still have him on probation for finding the loophole to the 'no visiting' rule, otherwise he'd have a clone running both chariots._

"Naruto!" The blonde turned at his name and looked at his nervous younger brother, "Hey...uh, I know you're leaving tomorrow but...Well, some of our sibs were wondering...Would you like to join us in our cabin tonight?"

A golden brow arched and his lips twitched upwards, "You're not trying to lessen the training are you?"

"...Maybe a little," Lee admitted with a nervous laugh, "But in all seriousness, would you? They're nervous. We all felt it...Dad _flying_ over us faster than he normally does."

Naruto nodded and brought his little brother into a one-armed hug, leading Lee back to his cabin, "Let's gather everyone up and talk. I'll leave a **Bunshin** with Hades' Children tonight."

The two brothers walked back to their cabin, idly chatting and talking about possible scenarios Naruto would find himself in. Above them, Percy Jackson rode a raven colored Pegasus to who knows where in an effort to clear his head.

* * *

Naruto stood next to Thalia with his arms crossed as they waited on Half-Blood Hill to get started on their quest. The Hunters Zoë and Phoebe were on the opposite side, waiting impatiently and glaring at the current quest leader that was idly chatting with Grover.

"And then what'd Annie say?" Naruto asked, getting the full story behind the Lightning Thief quest rather than the summary he got from his employer.

Grover chuckled and cleared his throat before he spoke in a high voice, "'just so you know, you drool in your sleep', I've never seen Percy so shocked in his life."

"Ten bucks says he confesses when we get back," Thalia chimed in as Naruto laughed. The blonde's laughter stopped as a prank came to his mind. Like a master actor, he furrowed his brows in mock confusion.

"Confess to who?" Naruto asked innocently. Thalia and Grover suddenly froze and looked at each other. They knew what Naruto was like when he was protecting Annabeth, and Thalia remembers what he said he'd do to any ex-boyfriends of Annabeth's. That led her to wondering what he'd do to Luke and she shivered. Not a pleasant thought.

"U-Uh, well, um...It's a not-so-secret secret that uh, Percy, um..." Grover stuttered before spotting the Annabeth and Chiron approaching the Hill without said boy, "sleeps in late!"

Naruto chuckled and patted the satyr on the shoulder, "Relax, G, I'm in the know. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"See what?" Annabeth asked as they approached. Naruto smiled at her and engulfed her in a hug.

"My cutest widdle sister in the whole wide world!" the blonde exclaimed with a grin as he spun the surprised girl in a circle. Once he set her down, he held her at arms length with a grin; "I remember when you were just as tall as my leg, pretending to be tough while shivering in fear. Then there was that time you nearly pis-"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Annabeth hissed with a red face while Thalia was grinning at the potential blackmail, "Or do you want me to talk about the Goddess back in Frisco?"

"Touché little sister, touché!" nervously chuckled out the elder blonde as he released Annabeth and looked at Chiron, ignoring Thalia's curious glare, "No Percy?"

"I'm afraid not," Chiron replied with a sigh, "I've looked everywhere, and after gaining entrance to his cabin, I didn't find him."

"Which means you're one man short," Annabeth hinted with a smile. Naruto frowned. He looked at the others before he said, "We'll be right back."

Naruto grabbed Annabeth's shoulder lightly and they flashed away. He led her a few steps deeper into the woods surrounding the camp before he turned and faced her.

"You can't come with me. I made my choice, Annabeth," he said softly. The girl frowned and if one looked, could see hurt in her eyes. Naruto sighed, "I already chose six, the prophecy mentions six turning to five anyway. Why risk it?"

"I just want to help," the girl pleaded. Naruto hugged her and whispered, "I know, Annie. I know. I need you here, though, to keep a level head and watch my family...You're the only one I can trust."

"B-But I'm stronger now!" She protested through some sniffles, "I-It's not fair! You can't leave me again, you can't!"

Naruto smiled softly and put a hand on her chin, making her look at him, "I know, Annie. I know it's not fair. You think I want to leave my little sister behind? There's more going on, than just this, though. Try to see that. Even Athena doesn't know all."

"Still not fair," the younger blonde sniffled and hugged him, "Promise you'll come back...In less than a month?"

"I dunno, there's a whole lot of fun I can do in a month..." Naruto trailed off before chuckling when she hit him, "Of course I promise. And when you find that barnacle brain, tell him that he missed his chance to impress me."

The younger girl giggled in response before she started to calm down. The two returned to the main group after Annabeth wiped the tears away in a flash of light. Naruto looked at Chiron, "I just remembered something we should've addressed earlier...Isn't the Winter Solstice approaching?"

"In eight days...Artemis _needs_ to be there," the centaur insisted. Naruto nodded.

"Seven should be enough," he mused quietly before looking at his group, "Anyone got an idea of where to start?"

"West, obviously," Phoebe snapped, looking at Naruto with a glare, "You should know. _You_ got the quest."

"Yeah, I did...And while I know going west is the endgame, we need more than that to go on," Naruto replied with a frown before looking at Grover, "Any suggestions, Grover?"

"I told _you_ that we should-!" "Phoebe, I know you're worried, but so help me Hera if you talk down to me one more time, I'll leave you here in a state any Hunter would be terrified of, hung up in the most embarrassing way possible: Naked in front of multiple hormonal boys. Same goes for you Zoë-chan!" Naruto snapped with a growl, making the two take a step back in surprise before narrowing their eyes at him. He took a minor breath through his nose before he spoke again, "Sorry...I...Grover, suggestions?"

Eyeing their current quest leader with concern and a hint of fear, the satyr said, "Well, the last spot we saw her was in D.C., right? Why don't we start there?"

"Picking up her trail, sounds good to me!" the guardian replied before he looked at Chiron, "I need three things before we go! First, tell Bianca and Nico that I'll be gone for a week and I want them to behave. Second, I need a car to drive to D.C.. And finally..."

"Finally?" Chiron asked as Naruto trailed off and spaced out. The fellow quest goers each stared at the blonde as he seemed to be in his own world.

* * *

"_(Like old times, eh) Naruto?" The man from the previous dream asked as they locked eyes on each other._

"_(Attacking civilians, I didn't think you'd sink this low to get my attention)!" He called back with burning anger as they stood in a standoff outside the Smithsonian._

"_What are you saying?" A familiar younger demigod asked as several mercs readied their weapons._

"_Just stay out of this, Jackson! You take the other guys, just hit them once! This one's mine!" Naruto cried out as he rushed the man._

* * *

SLAP

"Ow!" Naruto cried out upon being slapped before he looked at his attacker with a pout, "Thalia-_chan_...that hurt!"

"Well if you didn't decide to visit la-la land while we were talking to you, you wouldn't have been slapped!" Thalia scolded the teen with a growl and a raised fist, "You're lucky I didn't punch you again!"

"...Personally, I think you just like hitting on me-Ow! Can't anyone take a joke these days?" Naruto cried out as he rubbed his arm.

Annabeth giggled at what she acknowledged as her two older 'siblings' flirting. She leaned over to Grover and asked, "You'll tell me if they kiss, right?"

"Cross my horns and slap my thigh," the satyr replied with a nod and grin, "Five cans say she kisses him in two days."

"Ten drachma says they'll kiss after you find Artemis," Annabeth replied with a smirk.

"Who's going to kiss who?" "What are thee talking about?" the curious Hunters asked with furrowed brows.

"Naruto and Thalia ki-oof! I mean, nothing," Grover corrected himself after Annabeth elbowed him in the side. He rubbed his side and glared at her while she smiled innocently.

"Alright, break it up you two," Chiron said to the two bickering blue-eyed demigods, "I got the keys to the van right here, Mr. Uzumaki. I believe now is when we say goodbye."

So after a final farewell and a warning (threat) from Zoë concerning her Hunters safety, the Quest for Artemis officially began with the five quest takers piling into a fairly nice looking van. Naruto frowned at it but climbed in the driver's seat nonetheless.

* * *

A few hours and forty minutes passed and Naruto sighed as another sports car zoomed fast. He supposed it was his father's blood in him, but he really wanted to drive something more...stylish than a black van.

"You ok, Naruto?" Grover asked from the back as he sat next to Thalia while she glared at Zoë, who was riding shotgun. Phoebe sat on Grover's other side, not phased by Thalia or Zoë's rivalry, glared at the back of Naruto's head for reasons unknown...most likely due to her lady's requirement of anti-man policy.

"It's nothing...Ah, come on Chiron, seriously? You couldn't fill the tank before we left?" he grumbled to himself as he looked at the gas gauge. Looking at Zoë, he said, "We have to stop."

"Then do so, quickly. The sooner I am not working with thee, the sooner I know Milady is safe," Zoë rationalized. Naruto glanced at her oddly before he shook his head and exited at a stop where he could refill the gas. He took note of a SRT8 Dodge Challenger colored a cobalt blue with black racing stripes parked nearby. A smirk crossed his face as he heard a catcall.

Oh he found a solution to his problem. Just a quick prayer first.

Phoebe, Zoë and Thalia grit their teeth as two pretty boys that could give Apollo's preferred form (pre-Naruto retrieval) a run for his money approached them. They looked at Naruto with a glare and sneered at Grover. Phoebe reached for her weapons but Naruto cut her off with a shake of his head.

He instead approached the guys and said, "Nice ride, guys...Hey, feel up for a friendly gamble?"

The guys arched their brow and the apparent owner of the car stepped forward, "Sure, what'cha got in mind?"

"Guess what I have in my hand and you can be accompanied by my three friends here," Naruto said, gesturing to the girls with his right hand, revealing keys dangling from his index. Thalia, Zoë and Phoebe looked livid. Grover bit his lip to keep from bleating in fear at the killing intent they were sending Naruto's way.

The two guys, seeing what was in his hand, smirked at their luck. The owner asked, "And if we lose?"

"They get to kick your asses," Naruto said with a grin, knowing how they had already assumed the girls were the clique chicks at a local high school, all bark and no bite. How did he know this? Genjutsu he learned while studying under a friend of his dad's. They didn't see the three tough as nail, infuriated girls dressed for a bar brawl, but instead saw them as three teenage girls wearing revealing clothes and giggling.

"We're in!" the boys cried. Naruto's grin turned evil and closed his fist.

"What's in my hand?" he asked, ignoring the girls radiating murder behind him.

"You just lost big time, dude! Your van keys are in your right hand!" the car driver proudly announced, "Now, c'mon girls! A deal's a deal."

"You're right...but you're also very wrong," Naruto said with a smirk as he held another set, one with a disco chain dangling from the ring, "_These_ are my van's keys. And _these_...These are my new Challenger's keys."

"W-What!?" The former Challenger owner exclaimed as he searched his pockets for his keys, "Hey! Give those back!"

"Oh, I would, but I believe we agreed on what would happen if you lost. Girls...don't kill them," Naruto chuckled as he walked past the two guys, who suddenly pissed themselves as their impromptu shield walked away from them, allowing all of the girls' killer intent to come flying at them. Naruto's illusion dropped and all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the rest stop's café with a latte in his right hand while a clone followed him, utilizing the mist to appear as a bipedal Chiron dressed in a nice suit. The blonde guardian snickered as the two teens were no better than a pile of crap. They were smears in the grass, still breathing but hurt immensely. The mist shifted around them to look like two gang members.

Nodding to the incognito clone, he walked to the group of four. He took a sip of his latte before looking at the self-accomplished girls and Grover, "We ready to go now?"

The girls glared at him upon his arrival and prepared to pounce. He raised a hand, "Before you try to hurt me, let me tell you that I was playing them the whole time. Even if they had won by some miracle, you three could've kicked their asses, and then mine. I would've welcomed it. But they didn't. You got to use righteous feminine fury, Grover didn't crap himself and me? I just got a new ride and a latte. I'd say we came out pretty well."

The girls gaped at him as he swiftly turned and approached the Challenger, raising the keys and pressing the alarm button. A quick beep-beep and he was opening the driver's door, pushing the seat forward and gesturing to the open space, "Ladies...and Grover...Shall we save a Goddess?"

_Ok, that was smooth..._Thalia admitted to herself as she ran over to the car and grabbed the shotgun seat. She grinned at Zoë in victory, _but this was better! Eat that, Nightshade!_

Naruto winced and mentally apologized to Grover for the situation he was now in.

_Ah, well...He'll thank me someday,_ Naruto assured himself with a shrug as Grover hastily climbed in while Zoë and Phoebe hesitantly followed. Zoë sitting in the middle due to being shorter than Phoebe, if only by an inch.

Naruto pushed the seat back, relieved that he wouldn't be squishing Phoebe and Zoë, nor would Thalia be squishing Grover. He carefully pulled out of the parking spot and then his father's blood raged. In the blink of an eye, he switched the radio on and grinned in anticipation.

Jet Black Stare's _Ready to Roll_ came through the speakers as Naruto floored the gas and peeled out of the rest stop. The other riders went wide-eyed and Grover said what was on their minds.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Maybe a little!" Naruto laughed out as he sped past several cars and approached one hundred on the speedometer, "Next stop: Washington D.C., baby! _Give me room to run away-y_, _feel like I'm ready to roll!_ Whoo!"

* * *

**AN: There's chapter seven! Man I feel good about this one. I'm going to have even more fun with the aftermath. And if you hadn't noticed, I'm editing previous chapters to make the story feel...right.**

**The quest has begun, but what's this? Percy missed his exit? Or is he following cannon? Will we see him again? Is Naruto loosing his mind? What are these spontaneous dreams? And should I get tacos or make a sandwich?**

**Answers later on! In order to get them, you must do one thing, one simple thing...**

**You must REVIEW!**


	8. VIII

**AN: I decided on pizza.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**VIII**

* * *

"_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy-diggy, 'diggy' said the boogie said up jump the boogie,_" Naruto sang along with the radio as he raced down the highway. Next to him Thalia was shaking in a mixture of fear and excitement. In the back, Grover had passed out and was literally foaming at the mouth from the terror he was in while Zoë and Phoebe were trying to discern what was being said.

Behind them, five highway patrol cars were racing after them with sirens wailing.

Naruto glanced at the mirror and frowned, "Tch, the fuzz...Hm..."

Reaching into his weapons pouch on his left leg, he pulled out a few small spheres.

"Hope no one dies...Guess I really didn't think this through," Naruto mused as he twirled the spheres in his hand before casually dropping them outside the window. The spheres touched concrete and bounced before spikes popped out. The first highway patrol car blew out tires and came to a skidding stop, making three other cars crash into it. Thankfully, and miraculously, no one was killed.

"Three down, two to go..." Naruto acknowledged before seeing the D.C. lane approaching. With a grin he announced, "Time to drift!"

"What?" Thalia, Zoë and Phoebe asked as he cranked up the radio as Kid Rock's _American Badass_ came on immediately after _Bawitdaba_ finished.

"Hold on!" Naruto called out as he shifted gears and went into a turn. The car's rear end skidded before allowing the momentum to turn it in a glide. The nearest highway patrol couldn't turn as well, taking longer to follow. Doing so allowed the final police car to collide with it. Naruto grinned in the rearview and made a subtle genjutsu that would rearrange the license plate. He looked at the clock and took note that the time was one-forty.

_Still a few more miles_, Naruto mused before he looked at a shaken Thalia, "Get some shut eye, Thalia-chan. You're going to need it. Just follow Grover's example."

Grover gurgled in his comatose state. On Zoë's other side, Phoebe passed out.

"See? He's without a care in the world, Hell even Phoebe is following his example," Naruto joked as he turned the radio to a classic rock and Aerosmith's _Sweet Emotion_ came on. Thalia looked at him like he had grown a second head before succumbing to the fading adrenaline rush. Minutes later, she had succumbed to Morpheus' calls.

"Thou art insane," Zoë finally murmured, regaining her voice and head as Naruto slowed the car down.

"Just a little," he admitted once again as he smiled at her in the rearview mirror, "But it was fun!"

"You are the most annoying **man** I've _ever_ met," Zoë snapped with a frown.

"You wound me cousin," mock pouted Naruto as he turned the radio down. He put a hand over his chest and looked at her in the mirror, "Right here..."

"Cousin?" Zoë replied with furrowed brows. Naruto laughed softly.

"Yeah, you're Artemis' Hunter right? Artemis is my aunt and she sees you as her child, hence cousins," he explained with a grin, "Though we're not related by blood, I still think of you and the other Hunters as my cousins."

"If that's the case, why did thee convince Bianca not to join us?" Artemis' lieutenant asked with a frown, "She would've been safe from pains thy strength couldn't protect her from."

"The reason I _suggested_ she didn't join you was a factor you constantly ignore, Nightshade," the blonde shot back with a frown as they drove into the nation's capital, "Bianca still had a brother that loved her and vice versa. Had I not talked to her, she'd probably taken you up on your offer, only to get distracted later on and die. A young boy would've lost a sister, a sibling. A pain even _you_ can understand."

Zoë clenched her jaw and looked at her hands before softly asking, "How do you...?"

"My dad is the God of the Arts, Zoë-chan," Naruto replied softly as his eyes went back to the road, "Practically every story is in his library...true and false. I think he and Aunt Athena have an agreement on shared space in the secret library beneath the Library of Congress. I had to go there once...worst five months of my life. While I was there, I found an interesting adaption of Herc the Jerk's Labors."

"Thy lips shalt not spread the truth or else thou shall feel my wrath!" the Hunter hissed.

Naruto nodded, "I swear on the Styx that your past shall not escape my lips, Zoë-chan."

An ominous thundering was heard despite the clear skies over the snowy Washington D.C., letting the Gods know that an oath on the Styx was taken.

"What dost that suffix mean?" Zoë inquired after a moment of silence between the passengers, "Chan, thy use of it is confusing."

Naruto chuckled and looked at her in the mirror slyly, "It's a secret."

Despite herself, Zoë smiled softly before her gaze turned stony and serious, "Do you-?"

"Yeah, I feel it." Naruto replied as he pulled in to a parking lot adjacent to the Smithsonian and they looked at the famous museums, "Something big, dark, and strong is waiting for us in one of those buildings. We'll rest for an hour before we move in."

Zoë merely nodded and shut her eyes, shortly following her fellow quest takers in the realm of Morpheus. Naruto hesitated, recalling the dreams he had been having for the past few days. More like visions.

_Damn is this what Shion-hime had to deal with?_ Naruto asked himself while looking at the sky, _is this a joke of some kind or...Are you trying to warn me, Dad?_

Against his wishes, he soon followed the others into Morpheus' realm.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, sighing in relief that he didn't dream. He looked over at Thalia, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. With a soft jostle, he whispered, "Time to get up, Thalia-chan."

"Ngh." The raven haired girl grunted, rolling to her side in her seat, "Few m're mins Whiskers..."

Naruto sighed and looked at the back seat. The others were still asleep, with Phoebe resting her head on the small window, Grover drooling on Zoë's shoulder, while Zoë nuzzled into Phoebe's shoulder. The blonde had to refrain from allowing his former sensei's influence reveal itself in a giggle at the two Hunters' appearances. They were very cute when they weren't glaring at you.

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was nearly six o'clock. Two hours later than he wanted to wake up.

_They're going to kill me for this, but oh well_, Naruto relented before he counted to three. On three, he slammed his hand on the car horn.

"AH!"

"BAA!"

Two daggers drove themselves through his seat and the tips struck his back. Naruto inhaled sharply as the very tips passed his skin. His hand went to his bracelet and a soft red glow came from it. After the daggers were withdrawn, he felt his back embrace the burning feeling that came from his cursed healing.

He forced a laugh as glares came at him from around the car and explained himself, "Well, I had to get you up somehow."

"Thine sense of humor is amazing..." Zoë drawled out before glaring at Grover, who she noticed had a trail of spit from his mouth to her shoulder, "If thee wishes to keep what makes thy a man, thee shall never drool on me ever again!"

"S-sorry! My bad! D-Do you want me to clean it off? Hurk! O-Okay! Okay! No drooling and no touching, got it! Thalia! GET ME OUT OF THE CAR!" Grover screamed as a dagger pressed itself against his disguised leg.

"Leave him alone Nightshade!" Thalia snarled before complying with Grover's urgent scream. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head before he got out as well and pulled the seat forward. Phoebe got out and nodded once to him, who he smiled at, before it fell into a frown as Zoë glared at him.

"I shall drive next time," she informed him and followed up with a pointed poke of his chest, "Thou will be the drooling satyr's pillow!"

"Are you sure you're not mad because it wasn't me on your shoulder?" he joked only to get a dagger sliced at him, "Okay, okay! So you're not a morning person...geez."

"The mist is thick today," Phoebe commented with a frown before kneeling down and running her hand through the snow, "And the powder is shifted. Something powerful came through here."

Naruto took a deep breath and embraced what little of nature he could with Pan's minor blessing, his pupils becoming rectangular slightly as he did so. He exhaled and let it leave him, before he had a coughing fit from the minor dark taint in the air. He clutched his chest and looked at the National Air and Space museum as he coughed. Grover and Thalia looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine," he reassured them with a soft cough afterwards, "We're not alone. Two strong taints are in there along with a...Come on! We have to go!"

He ran to the Museum in question, jumping over the hood of an approaching car and ignoring it while his remaining quest takers called after him. He looked back at them before looking at the museum in question. He could teleport them there, but they don't have the blessing he and his father have to get through the **Hirashin** without consequences. Well, Thalia might have, but the others didn't.

Gritting his teeth, he called back at them, "Take the car, keys are in the ignition! I'll meet with you at the Air and Space Museum!"

Not waiting for a reply, he built chakra in his legs before taking what even Superman would call an impressive leap. Once again, he was aware that Thalia would probably grill him for how he did that, but at the moment he just didn't care.

_Not them! Anyone but them! Please tell me I'm wrong..._Naruto prayed to the Olympians as he raced towards the chakra signatures that he recalled all too well.

* * *

Percy skid back as the guy with white eyes struck him with an open palm from behind. He groaned and recalled how he got into this situation.

After saving the creature he named Bessie with Blackjack's help and talking to his mother about her new relationship, he arrived too late for the quest. Annabeth told him that they were heading for D.C., along with other things he might have blocked out, so he headed there with Blackjack after he swiped Annabeth's Yankees hat. She'd probably skewer him for it, but he figured he could use give it to Naruto as soon as they met up and pull a lie out of his ass...before it would backfire upon their return to camp.

Percy arrived in D.C. at five thirty-five and decided to explore the museums, having not been there before, and started with the National History Museum. It was outside the door that he spotted Thorn. Pulling Annabeth's hat out, he put it on his head and embraced the shadows, following Thorn stealthier than a ninja. -Meanwhile, Naruto felt the urge to slap Percy upside the head.- Thorn regrouped with a large man dressed in a business suit and Luke Castellan. Percy's eyes narrowed at his presence, wondering why he looked so pale.

The businessman was revealed to be The General and he revealed three adults all dressed oddly to help with the "interfering Son of Apollo," as Thorn called him. The strangely dressed adults had furrowed brows, looked confused, and then started speaking a type of Japanese. Luke looked weary at the three and asked how they could be useful if they were mere mortals. The General laughed and ordered the one wearing a green jumpsuit to kill one of the Cyclops standing guard.

Percy winced when he saw the kick snap the monster's neck, but he did notice the teen had hesitated for a moment. He wanted to hear better, and tried to sneak closer. That's when the woman with her hair in buns threw a knife in his direction. The white-eyed guy's eyes bulged and he said something that made the room look in his direction.

"So...an eavesdropper from the enemy!" The General snarled before pointing at him, "Hyuuga! (Seize him!)"

"Hai!" The man said with a nod before racing towards him and jabbing two fingers in his direction. Percy was struck and his illusion fell, the Yankee's hat being sent sliding down the hall. Luke snarled at him.

"PERCY JACKSON! KILL HIM!" Luke ordered.

So Percy did what would work in most situations, he ran.

Or at least...he tried to.

"(Scum like you has no chance against the) Hyuuga (eye)!" the man, Hyuuga, announced. Percy growled and reached into his pocket for Riptide, clicking it as he pulled the tool out. The blade extended and slashed outwards...but went right through the Hyuuga like smoke.

"Oh man..." Percy groaned as he clicked Riptide again and turned to run.

Only now...he didn't have to.

"Get down, Jackson!" Naruto ordered as he leapt at the raven-haired teen. His fist was clenched shut and reared back. Percy ducked under the flying teen, allowing Naruto to punch Hyuuga in the face.

Naruto growled as he landed in front of Percy, separating his pursuers from him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and spoke, "(Team) Gai! (What the Hell are you three doing here?)"

"NARUTO!" The three adults cried out in a mixture of surprise and elation. Luke looked at the teen with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto!?"

"Castellan." Naruto coolly said before he glared down at Neji. He turned his head and without removing his eyes from his former accomplice, said to Percy, "Get out of here to the Air and Space Museum. The rest will meet you there. We'll talk in a bit."

"And leave you here alone?"

"Just move Jackson!" Naruto barked. He glared at the occupants of the room, daring them to make a move as Percy started to retreat. He scowled at the monsters and the intrigued General, who sat forward in his makeshift throne.

"So _you're_ the Sun God's offspring from the Hidden Continent?" The General asked, arching a brow, "Not very impressive. Kill -"

Before he could order the blonde's death, a collapsible bow appeared in Naruto's hand and he fired multiple arrows at a time at the Monsters in the room. Within seconds, showers of golden dust fell around them, while Team Gai stared in shock.

"Him..." The General finished before catching the arrow sent at him with one hand. The General bellowed in laughter before he looked at the blonde with a grin, "Impressive boy! Truly you have your father's skill!"

"And you have your father's ass for a face!" Naruto shot back before glaring at Team Gai, "How did you ensnare them in your plan?"

"Humph, where do you think the Hidden Continent came from? You grandfather wasn't powerful enough to create it, _boy_," The General sneered.

"Figured as much," Naruto grumbled before he put his bow away and glared at Luke, "You're going to make your escape while I fight my old friends, Luke, but know this...If we ever meet again on the battlefield: I _will_ kill you."

Luke's face twisted into a scowl, "You have one chance to join me, Naruto."

"Take your offer and shove it up your ass!"

"Your loss, Uzumaki!" Luke snarled back, "KILL HIM!"

Team Gai stared blankly at Naruto before Neji got to his feet and looked at The General, "(Our contract is terminated. We will keep him from following you, and fulfill our part of the bargain as you have fulfilled yours. Tell your...associate that.)"

The General scowled before rubbing his nose's bridge. Damn shifty mortals...he forgot what a pain it was to employ people from the Hidden Continents. They weren't affected by the Mist like regular mortals were, so they couldn't be tricked into working for them. Not to mention nearly all of them had traces of Titan blood in their systems, Godly blood as well in a minority.

"(Fine!)" The General snapped, "We retreat!"

"B-But General!"

"NOW!"

The teen nodded in acceptance as he and The General exited through another room. Naruto tried to chase but was kept at arms length by Lee as he leapt forward with a kick.

The blonde Guardian blocked the attack and snarled, "(Stay out of my way,) Lee! (I have to get them)!"

"(Wish I could) Naruto-kun (but we're under orders from Hokage-sama herself to bring you home)," Lee replied as he jumped back, "(Let's just go. Seven years is far too long.)"

"Grr, (Dammit) Lee! Fine! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" five clones appeared alongside Naruto and they fell into the first stance of Frog Kata, "(I don't have time for this!)"

"(Just come back with us,) Naruto!" Tenten pleaded, reaching in her satchel for a few shuriken, "(We're here to help!)"

"(If that were the case you'd have let me go after them!)" Naruto roared, "ATTACK!"

Lee ducked under a sudden high roundhouse, but didn't move fast enough to avoid the simultaneous sweep kick that a clone used. He fell to his back and quickly defended himself from multiple strikes. When he could, Lee used a handspring backflip to get out of the way.

"(YOSH! Your flames of youth are burning brightly,) Naruto! (But you have to stop or I will use force!)" Lee 'warned' as he fought. The original and clone double-teaming him glared at the scarily similar Maito Gai clone Rock Lee had grown into. The only thing off was his eyes...they were still freakishly big.

Meanwhile, Neji scowled as he defensively fought against Naruto's clone. The blonde was using a style he hadn't seen before and was also using his bow in tandem. He went for a Jyuuken strike to the side, but it was slapped away by the clone's hand. He went for a strike at the arm, but the clone redirected it with a backhanded slap. The bow suddenly collided with the side of his head. His growing temper reached the breaking point as he was struck by a ranged weapon.

"(Stop this childishness,) Naruto! (It's time to come home!)" Neji ordered as he jabbed at the clone.

"(Maybe I don't want to go! Maybe I've got things to do here!)" The original snarled as he used **Kawarimi** to swap out with his clone, while the clones kept Tenten and Lee separated. Naruto spun his bow around so that the string was facing Neji. He leapt up as Neji went for a full on palm strike to the shoulder and spun in the air. His arm wielding the bow shot out and Neji found out the hard way what an arrow felt like as Naruto flung the Hyuuga over his shoulders with the additional help from his bow. Neji impacted with a statue of Aphrodite, nearly knocking the marble pillar over before he slid down with a groan. He stood and narrowed his eyes as Naruto clenched his teeth.

"(Grr, I don't have _time_ for this!)" Naruto raged as he and his clones regrouped and readied their arrows, "(Time to end this!) **HIRASHIN NO JUTSU**!"

Lee, Tenten and Neji paled. Naruto's _true_ heritage was revealed upon his fifth year as an MIA shinobi, being the son of an elite kunoichi and the Yondaime Hokage. The news spread fast and now all shinobi villages were searching for the heir to the Namikaze estate just for this reason: To discern and replicate the infamous **Hirashin no Jutsu**. The fact that Naruto knew it now...

The clones and the original vanished in yellow flashes. Team Gai regrouped in the center and went back to back. Unfortunately, this sealed their fate, as the clones reappeared on the upper balcony with arrows drawn.

"FIRE!" Naruto ordered as he released one of his specially crafted arrows. They were gifts from his uncles Hermes and Hephaestus. There were several variations, but the one he was using right now-.

"(Yosh it is sleeping gas!)" Lee announced as he covered his mouth with his arm.

"(Flammable gas,)" Naruto corrected as he pulled an arrow blessed by Hephaestus out and it ignited, "(A gift from my...uncle)."

Neji's eyes narrowed in confusion. From what he knew and was briefed on, the Yondaime was a war orphan found by a returning Leaf kunoichi. Did Naruto find the original home of the Yondaime when he was abducted? There were so many questions, and due to their apparently irrational choice to take the mission that specifically named Naruto as a possible foe, Neji felt that the blonde wouldn't be answering those questions anytime soon.

"(Fire)," Naruto ordered softly as he let the arrow fly. Neji's eyes widened and he activated the **Kaiten**, deflecting the arrows and clearing the gas from his team. As soon as he stopped however, an arrow landed directly between his feet.

It had an odd cylinder protrusion just beneath the tip and he swore that he heard beeping.

Tenten's eyes widened, "Neji-kun (what is-)?"

Boom.

Naruto lowered his arm from his face after the low powered explosive arrow went off. The members of Team Gai were out cold in the center of the room, making Naruto frown. He leapt down and prepared another arrow while his clones kept more explosive arrows at the ready.

Naruto reached Neji first and checked his pulse. Still alive. He put a hand on the Hyuuga's head and softly whispered:

"_God of Medicine, grant me this favor; show me this man's injuries, for your skills never waiver._"

Naruto's eyes shut as a picture of Neji's body appeared. Colors of red, yellow and orange appeared all over. Yellow showed minor injuries, orange intermediate and red being critical. Neji's head was critical, but that was from the flash of the explosion. Naruto felt bad about nearly blinding his old friend, but he was on a mission that opposed the Hyuuga's.

After checking Lee and Tenten for injuries, Naruto bound them in a roll of ninja wire he found in Lee's pouch. He then wrote a quick letter in Greek and slapped it on Lee's head. A brief flash of light later and the three Konoha shinobi were back in their village, just outside the hospital.

"Thanks uncle Herm!" Naruto called to the ceiling before he left that museum and headed for the Air and Space Museum. He had a water boy to chew out and a chewing out of his own to get through.

* * *

On Olympus, Hermes was zipping through the halls and past the muses, hurrying towards his brother. He arrived at the entrance to the Sun God's quarters and barely managed to duck underneath a bust of said god's head as it was thrown out of the room.

Apollo snarled in anger as he stood over a desk with a map belonging to his twin on it. He growled to himself, "Come on...I should've found her by now! What kind of prophecy god am I?"

"Apollo?" Hermes asked as he entered, "You just threw your fourth era head out the door, you alright?"

"No! No I'm not alright!" the elder god snapped as he looked at the God of Messengers, "I've been searching for days, scouring her favorite hunting spots when I drive the chariot and trying to peer into the future for any hints, but I've gotten nothing!"

"Calm down, anger doesn't suit you," Hermes said to his brother, "That's Ares' thing."

Apollo took a deep breath before he sighed and rubbed his head with one hand, "I...I suppose you're right. I just...I can't fail her...not like...not like I did last time."

"What happened back then wasn't your fault, Apollo," the younger god said softly, "Listen, I know this is the wrong thing to say but...just take a few days off. Let Naruto and the demigods find her."

"Yeah...Speaking of my little Fishcake, what's he been up to?" Apollo asked, trying to get his mind off his twin sister if only for a moment, "He sang to me a moment ago, but I just pulled an auto-grant on that one."

"It's as we feared," Hermes said after a long silence, "The Hidden Nation is being contracted by the enemy. Naruto just fought three Konoha Nin."

Apollo frowned, "He had you send them back, didn't he?"

"He did," Hermes replied, "It's only a matter of time before they contract Iwagakure."

Apollo turned away and looked over at a picture of his son, his genin graduation picture, on a wall amongst several other children. These were the ones he favored over the years, the ones for who he felt the most pride and the most guilt. Another picture was right beside Naruto's, the picture that the teen in question kept on his person at all times.

Apollo walked over to the wall and ran his hand over Kushina's face and thought; _Our son is going to deal with my sins...Please forgive me, Kushi-chan...Because I won't be able to help him this time._

* * *

**AN: So yeah. Like the little –On Olympus– bit? I think that might be a decent subplot. Taking a look at the actions happening with Apollo, sounds like fun, doesn't it?**

**Naruto's old life is catching up with him! Who's next? Will Percy be able to prove himself? Will Thalia get the answers she want? Who will win the bet, Grover or Annabeth? And for the love of the Log, where are my Cheetos?**

**Answers and more if you click the magic button!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. IX

**AN: My Cheetos have been found! ...They were hiding at the grocery store.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**IX**

* * *

Naruto ran out of the Natural History Museum just in time to see a disguised cyclops carrying five kittens. Now normally, he would've just either ignored the sight or attacked and then left, but the kittens had something he couldn't get enough of.

Orange fur.

_Orange_ fur.

...

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!_ The eccentric teen thought as he adjusted his footing and built chakra up in his legs. _Time for a Food Kart Destroyer!_

Naruto leapt up and arced slightly before coming back towards the ground feet first. Using the small gap between his feet as a reticule, Naruto aimed at the side of the cyclops' head. A second later, and his feet collided with the force of a freight train behind them thanks to gravity's intervention. The cyclops went flying and as a result, the kittens were dropped in the snow, mewing adorably out of freight.

Naruto grinned as he watched the cyclops soar into the nearest tree...and through it. That one would be waking up with a bad headache. The blonde's unique eyes looked down at the kittens and he grinned. Cute _and_ Orange? That would be what his dad would call a 'win of epic proportions'.

Kneeling down, Naruto picked the closest one up and examined it. Two small fangs protruded from its upper jaw and came out over the bottom. Almost like a...no, that'd be stupid!

_I should ask dad if he has any prehistoric animals as a symbol...because if he doesn't, well he does now!_ Naruto mused as he began stroking the little cat's head. As much as he wanted to continue playing with the kitten he dubbed Ranger, Naruto knew that he had to get a move on. And so with another piece of paper and his spare blanket, Naruto gathered the five kittens up, comfortably wrapped them up and put the new address on the blanket. But not before he ripped a piece of his jacket off and used it to mark Ranger as his.

* * *

A second later, Chiron looked down as a bundle appeared before him, moving and oddly enough mewing. Grabbing the piece of paper hastily pinned to the blanket by a ninja knife, the centaur read the message before paling. To his fear, one of the kitten heads popped out and mewed at him.

"What Mr. D told you was partially true. However!" Chiron would later proclaim after he revealed the kittens to the campers, "I did not, nor will I ever, scream like a little girl!"

He then dispersed the remaining four kittens to the Athena Cabin, a gift specifically for Annabeth and to act as a cabin guard when older; the Aphrodite Cabin, because they nearly demanded they have one, would then lend the cat to Hephaestus' cabin once grown; the Demeter Cabin, for the same reason as Athena's new kitten; and the last kitten went to the Hunters of Artemis as a gift from their cousin. The Hades' and Apollo Cabins would share responsibility over Ranger until Naruto returned.

* * *

Back at the plot, Naruto resumed his journey to the Air and Space Museum, arriving through the doors and easily spotting his group. Thalia and Zoë were nearly butting heads, but Grover and for some reason Phoebe were holding them back. This struck him as odd as Naruto assumed Phoebe would've let Zoë get in a fight with the raven-haired demigoddess. The blonde then took note of the nervous Percy standing to the side, looking guilty and shifting uncomfortably.

"Jackson!" Naruto called as he approached the boy, grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands and lifting him off the ground, "Where the Hell were you, huh? And what are you doing with Annie's cap?"

"I...I was called to help a friend the night before we left," Percy replied before looking around, "And...and...uh...Annabeth...lent her hat to me?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he sighed and released Percy, letting the boy fall to his ass. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh of irritation. So he now has a late quest member that stole from his little sister, along with a satyr that reminded him of the Cowardly Lion at times, a punk demigoddess that was in the midst of a spat of some kind with a women-are-holier-than-thou Hunter, and another hunter that seems to be on the fence of hating his guts due to his gender and respecting him for his abilities.

Then he has the Shinobi to worry about. He had thought of them before his life as a demigod changed for the worse, i.e. dying, but lately they hadn't been much of a thought. Of course the Titans would know about the Elemental Nations, it was home to the perfect mercenaries one could ask for if said employer was supernatural.

The new question on his mind was, how did Team Gai end up in Washington, D.C. in the first place?

The other members of the group, who had stopped to watch Naruto and Percy's interaction, were now staring at their leader questionably.

"Where were you, Whiskers?" Thalia all but demanded as she stepped forward.

"Checking out the Natural History Museum," Naruto said with another sigh before looking at Percy, "Found that idiot facing our ol' friend Luke and The General."

"He was here? Was Lady Artemis with him?" Phoebe inquired. Naruto shook his head.

"Auntie Arte is still to the west, but they were here for a reason," the blonde crossed his arms and frowned, "And they were packing some secret weapons..."

"Hey, who were those guys anyway?" Percy asked, getting all eyes on him. The raven-haired boy sighed and told them what he had heard and seen before leaving the Natural History Museum. He described the sickly Luke being ordered around by The General, the death of Thorn, and then he brought up the subjects that made Thalia glare at Naruto.

"The one with big eyes said his name happily, like he was seeing an old friend after a long time," Percy finished, making Naruto glower at him.

_Great...Now I'm going to-_ "OW! Let go of my ear! What are you, my mother?" Naruto asked as Thalia grabbed the appendage and pulled him down.

"Who were they?" Thalia asked through gritted teeth, "Tell us!"

"We have a right to know," Percy said with a frown, "If they're helping the Titans-"

"They're not _helping_ the Titans!" Naruto snapped as he slapped Thalia's hand away. He glared at the group, "They're my problem, alright? If they show up again, I'll deal with them myself."

"If they _were_ keeping thee from pursuing Castellan and The General, then thine foes _were_ helping the Titans," Zoë said with a frown, "They are _our_ problem."

"She's got a point, Naruto," Grover pointed out, "Like it or not, they're our problem now, too."

"I won't...Does anyone else smell catnip?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air. The Hunters followed suit and Grover's eyes widened as he took in the scent.

"Don't change the subject, Whiskers!" Thalia growled only for her ire to be interrupted by Phoebe.

"He's not changing the subject, he's saving our lives! Everyone move!" the Hunter ordered. The six teenagers moved out of the way as a shadow covered them and a roar hit their ears. Landing in place where they used to be was a lion, large enough to be a pick-up truck. Its fur nearly matched Naruto's hair in color, but glistened and gave off a more molten gold appearance, as its claws shined and looked silver. Gleaming fangs were exposed and dripping with saliva.

"Oh great..." Naruto grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked at Zoë and called out, "Zoë! You and Phoebe get to higher ground! Cover us!"

While she didn't enjoy being ordered around by the blonde demigod, Zoë did as she was told. She helped Phoebe get to her feet and they retreated to the stairway. Meanwhile, Thalia and Percy were deflecting the lion's claws with their weapons.

Naruto grabbed Grover by the arm and pulled him to his feet, "You've got to lay off the enchiladas! Get to cover!"

"What're you gonna do?" Grover asked as the blonde turned and pulled out his bow.

"I'm gonna skin me a lion," Naruto replied as he pulled an arrow back and let it fly. To his shock, the arrow bounced off the large cat's fur like it was nothing. Groaning, he notched another explosive arrow and flicked the side of the nock. The arrowhead was primed and started to beep.

"Thalia-chan! Jackson! Incoming!" Naruto warned as he let the arrow fly. The two demigods turned and saw the blonde release his weapon of choice. It landed right beneath the lion's forepaws. The lion looked down just as the weapon detonated, making it roar in pain at being blinded. Its swipes became more violent and vicious, but wild and unfocused, allowing the two demigods to regroup with Naruto.

"What is that thing?" Percy asked through his panting.

Naruto notched another customized arrow and replied, "The Nemean Lion. Don't you read?"

"Dyslexia."

"That's not an excuse," Naruto replied with a grunt as he sent the arrow flying and it passed through the armor like skin and he groaned, "Tank piercing tips work? Seriously? I've only got five of those things..."

"Why?" Thalia asked curiously. Naruto looked at her and absently fired a flash bang arrow.

"Why not?" he countered, "Situations like this for one."

"Then use them!" Percy urged.

Thalia looked at the boy like he was an idiot, "What if we have to deal with something harder than that things' skin, Percy?"

"Oh...Right..." Sheepishly replied the teen before he looked around. Arrows were flying at the lion from all sides, keeping it in place as it roared in defiance.

"How was it defeated last time?" Percy asked, racking his brain for ideas.

"Herc the Jerk wrestled it," Naruto replied as he reached for another arrow, "Hey, Thalia-chan, why don't you go try?"

"Pass," Thalia replied as she watched one of Phoebe's arrows get crushed beneath the lion's massive paw, "You wanna go take a whack at it, Barnacle Brain?"

"Uh, no thanks." Percy's eyes landed on the food stand and he said, "Cover me! I've got an idea!"

"Glad you do!" Naruto called back before looking at Thalia, "You gonna go help him or not?"

"I'm not suicidal," the girl countered before glaring at him, "Unlike some people."

"Not the time, Thalia," Naruto replied with a frown as he took another shot. The lion roared in annoyance. Naruto felt at his quiver and did a count. He scowled, "Shit! I'm running low and the rest of my things are sealed away."

He looked at the Hunters, "Phoe-chan, Zoë-chan, how are you on arrows?"

"Phoe-chan? You bastard, don't give me a nickname!" Phoebe snapped as she fired off another shot.

"If this continues we'll be out of this quiver. We have more stored up, but I'd rather not lose a full quiver of arrows to a mangy cat!" Zoë replied before glaring down at the blonde from her spot on the stairs, "Do not give nicknames to the Hunters, Uzumaki!"

"You girls are no fun," Naruto replied before his eyes widened and he wrapped an arm around Thalia's waist, "Down!"

The two of them dropped to the ground as the Nemean Lion swiped a chunk of the ground in their direction. Thalia blushed lightly as Naruto held her against him before pushing herself off of the blonde.

"Thanks," she murmured as she helped the Guardian to his feet.

"Not a problem, Thalia-chan," Naruto replied before he notched another arrow. He grinned at her as the arrow flew, "I live for pretty girls pressing themselves against me."

"You perverted bastard!" Thalia snapped as she glared in his chuckling direction.

"Blame the genetics and my teachers!" Naruto shot back as he shoved her out of the way of a claw swipe, "Pay attention!"

"I'm going to kick your ass, Whiskers!"

"Now is not the time to flirt you guys!" Grover called as he chucked random items at the lion.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Naruto and Thalia shouted back. The Nemean Lion roared and the two faced it, "SHUT UP YOU GIANT CARPET!"

Grover blinked and called from his cover, "You two sound like an old married couple!"

"I'm gonna skin you if you keep it up, Goat Boy!" Thalia warned as she deflected a swipe with her shield, "Where's that Barnacle Brain?"

"Dunno –Hey watch it fuzz butt! –But he seriously needs to hurry up!" the blonde demigod replied. He reached for another arrow and paled when he only felt one in his quiver. Pulling it out, he examined it. It was a regular hunting arrow with a large gleaming arrowhead made of celestial bronze. He didn't have time to search for his scroll of quivers, so he had to make this one count. Looking over in the direction the son of Poseidon ran in, he saw what Percy did, and his gears began to turn in his head.

Percy ran out from behind the snack bar, ready to shout, when Naruto shouted before him, "Hold that thought, Jackson!"

The younger demigod did as requested while watching the older boy use impressive acrobatic maneuvers to distract the lion as well as get closer to Percy. There was a final flip before he landed gracefully next to the boy, gaping at him. Naruto nodded to the younger boy and dropped into a crouch while preparing his last shot.

Percy got the message and looked at the lion, "Your mother was a fur coat!"

"Ooh, scathing," Naruto chuckled as he joined in the jeering, "King of the jungle, my ass! My sisters are more threatening than you!"

"What's wrong, you forget how to roar? I'd thought I'd be shaking in my boots by now!"

"Yeah, c'mon, give us a roar!"

"Roar!"

"Dammit, roar you worthless piece of cat shit!"

**ROAR**

"NOW JACKSON!"

Percy cocked his arm back and let the contents of his hand fly right into the creature's mouth. The giant jungle cat's eyes bulged and it started to hack. Naruto pulled his arrow back and his eyes narrowed. His arms strained as they held the arrow in place, waiting for the right moment.

_Wait for it..._

"Uh, anytime now, Naruto," Percy said nervously as he took a step back from the lion.

"Not yet..." Naruto replied as he started to get tunnel vision.

"Take the shot, Whiskers!" Thalia shouted from across the room.

The Lion's mouth opened wide as the reflexive hairball started to come up. Naruto's eyes widened and he released the arrow, which flew faster than a bullet. To the surprise of the watching teens, it pierced through the roof of the lion's skull and out the back of its head with a bit of pink tissue on it before it lodged itself halfway in the wall.

The Nemean Lion's body reared back from the strike before it fell forward, Naruto and Percy right beneath it. Percy reacted faster than Naruto and shoved the older boy to the side, consequently also pushing him out of the way. The body of the giant cat hit the ground with a loud booming thud. The questing sextet waited with held breaths before a collective group sigh escaped their lips as the lion dissolved into golden dust.

What remained surprised them. The first item was a duster that was a light golden brown, Naruto immediately deduced that it was the modern day replacement for the pelt that The Jerk had received. The other item that remained was a pair of daggers forged from the beast's claws.

"Dibs on the jacket!" Naruto cried as he raced forward and picked the items up. He then tossed Percy the daggers, "Here Jackson. Your spoils of war."

"Wha-but I didn't do anything!" Percy protested as he caught the two weapons, "You killed it."

"You got it to open its mouth," Naruto said as he pulled the duster on and rolled up his other jacket, "Yeah, this'll do nicely...How do I look?"

"Looks good on you, Whiskers," Thalia admitted with a smirk, "Bet it'd look better on me."

"You sure you don't want the daggers?" Percy asked, "You could probably use them better than I could."

"You just need practice, Jackson," Naruto insisted as he examined the jacket and began muttering to himself, "Now, all I need's an inkwell and a paintbrush and this'll be the perfect jacket."

"But I already have Riptide," Percy protested as he picked the two daggers up. To his surprise, they changed into thin wristbands, "Whoa!"

"Yeah, but you should be proficient in more than one weapon," Naruto replied as he reached into a side pouch and dug around for something. As he did that, he looked at the approaching remainder of quest goers and asked, "Hey Grover, could you deal with the security guards?"

"Done and done," Grover said as he polished his reed pipes, "They'll snap out of it in a bit, but right now, all they're doing is running into a wall."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"The first one."

"Oh that's hysterical," Naruto snickered as he pulled a scroll out of his pouch and opened it up. Before he did anything else, he looked at the Hunters and asked, "Zoë-chan, Phoe-...be? You girls set for arrows?"

"We're always prepared," Phoebe replied with a frown, "Our secondary quivers are in our bags."

"Ah, yes, backpacks," Naruto replied with a chuckle as he knelt down, "You primitive beings still use those don't you? Allow me to show you the easier way of carrying items!"

The group gathered around, curious as he unrolled a portion of the scroll, revealing a strange symbol with various squiggled lines. Percy and Thalia wondered if it was their dyslexia acting up, while Phoebe and Zoë began examining the seal. Grover just stared in awe, amazed at the art before him. Unknown to them, he built up a portion of chakra in his lungs before he said, "Fuinjutsu: Kai!"

A poof of smoke appeared over the symbol and a quiver suddenly appeared atop the paper. The two Hunters gasped while Percy gaped, Thalia chuckled and Grover chimed in, "That's so awesome!"

"No duh," Naruto replied with a grin before he placed his old quiver over the markings. With another chakra-channeled breath, Naruto sealed the old quiver away. He rolled his scroll back up and stored it away in his pocket before he stood. Grinning at Percy, who was still in awe, Naruto then offered, "I could teach you if you want."

"Wha-huh?"

"Consider it payback for saving our necks with the lion, Jackson," Naruto said before he froze. His eyes widened impressively before narrowing and glaring in a direction. Shoulders tensed and fists clenched as Naruto bared his teeth. The other five quest goers followed his gaze and only Percy paled as he recognized the headband the man wore.

"(It's been a while, eh), Naruto?"

* * *

A few moments earlier on Olympus, Apollo was walking away from the seeing pool after he watched his son and Poseidon's boy kill the Nemean Lion. At the rate they were moving, the six wouldn't make it to his sis in time, let alone back to Olympus. Someone had to make a move to help the kids.

Apollo sighed and rubbed his head. Would it be worth the headache for interfering on a quest? The Fates, who were charged with warning the Gods of their places during quests, would possibly give him the worst hangover ever. Even worse than that time he and Jiraiya went to town following the Third War and his coronation as the Fourth Fire Shadow.

_It'd be worth it_, Apollo decided after a moment to think as his eyes hardened. Under his breath, he recited the mantra he developed as Minato Namikaze, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

_Hang on Artie,_ Apollo thought as he ran from his temple on Olympus to his chariot, _Your_ _brother's on his way. Damn the consequences._

* * *

**AN: And there it is. I figured there should've been a debate on Apollo's part before he left to help with the quest. After all, he's a God bound by rules, but he's also a very protective older brother. Short debate, but a debate nonetheless.**

**Who's the mysterious man locking his eyes with Naruto? Is Naruto's dream going to follow suit? Was it just a warning, or something that would really happen? Will I ever find the best snack to eat while playing video games?  
**

**REVIEW!**


	10. X

**AN: The snack of gaming is thus, drumroll please. (Drumroll) And the chosen snack is...Freshly cooked, yet cooled to perfection, hot pockets and/or pizza rolls!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**X**

* * *

"You!" Naruto growled as he reached for his bow. He suddenly found himself frozen and the world around him turned red.

"(Ah, ah, ah,)" the man with his one red eye revealed chided as he waggled a gloved finger, "(That's not how you great old friends,) Naruto."

"You're not my friend you sadistic psychopath!" the blonde spat as his eyes narrowed, "My father warned me about you!"

"He-he-he," the man giggled as he stepped forward into the red-lit world, wearing something similar to Konohagakure's ANBU armor. His right eye was uncovered, and this person had a Sharingan eye in the right socket. His face was youthful, yet pained and the man had raven hair that was just as spikey as the blonde's used to be. An old and scarred Konohagakure headband covered his left eye, similar to his old sensei Kakashi. The feature Naruto recognized from his father's description, however, was the orange spiral mask hanging at his waist.

"I'm sure he did," the man replied, his transition to English seeming flawless, save for the barest accent that Naruto shared. The man's mouth turned upwards in a cracked smile, "That father of yours is quite the prophet, though he seemed to have faltered when he was the Namikaze."

"What do you want from me, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed, "Or are you here under a master's orders?"

"You're just as gifted in sight as your father," the man chuckled insanely, "However, you're just as blind! I come with an offer, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Give me the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, and I can ensure that the Crooked One never rises again."

Naruto felt his throat dry and a cold chill go up his spine. To ensure that the Crooked One never rose. It was tempting..._very_ tempting.

Naruto then had a vision of worldwide panic, his friends from his old home and his new one now lying dead before him. Fire was rising around the remains of a city, most likely New York. His father and aunt's chariots were falling towards the ground. Olympus was crumbling, but it wasn't due to the Titans.

A giant creature with ten limbs protruding from its backside was smacking the Big Three's corpses around. A giant eye, purple and ringed like Nagato's, but with three tomoe on each ring was suddenly in his line of vision. The eye narrowed and an infuriated voice hissed out two words.

_FREE ME!_

* * *

**Slap**

Naruto gasped after Thalia slapped him upside the head. He grabbed at the spot and then looked around. The room's colors had returned and the other members of the sextet had been unfrozen. All of it had been a dream, just like before. Just like with Itachi several years ago.

"(I await your response,) Naruto-kun," the man said before a giant void opened up behind him and he stepped through it. Naruto glared at the spot before holding his head and glaring at the one that struck him.

"What the Hell, Thalia-chan?" Naruto asked the girl that was returning his glare with equal amounts of determination/anger.

Her anger peaked and Thalia exploded, "Who are the people that attacked the Kelp Head over here? Who was that? I'm sick of all this cloak and dagger _shit_, Naruto! Tell me what happened after you _left_!"

Naruto's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, "I don't have to tell _you_ anything, Thalia Grace."

"We aren't leaving until you do!" Thalia shot back, undeterred. Grover and Percy exchanged glances of concern and worry as they heard thunder start to boom.

"The Hell we aren't!" Phoebe replied, butting into the conversation, "Lady Artemis needs to be at the Winter Solstice meeting!"

"Stay out of it, Hunter! This is between us!" Thalia snapped, causing a lightning bolt to strike down nearby.

_This is getting out of hand,_ Naruto thought as he took note of the storm brewing outside. _Either Rai-Jiji is listening in on us, or Thalia's gifts are linked to more than just lightning._

"You know what, Thalia, I will tell you, but not right now," Naruto gave, praying to his father and grandfather that it would sate the girl's anger.

It didn't.

"No! It's always later with you! I want answers _now_!" Thalia demanded, almost childishly, as she rounded on him.

_Ok, so she's more like Rai-jiji than I anticipated,_ Naruto thought before he realized something, _Cripes, she was turned into a tree when she was what? 12? 13? Did she mentally mature or just physically?...Is she...? Please, whoever's listening to this, Aphrodite, Auntie Arte, Athena, Hera, or even you Hestia; _please_ someone tell me that it isn't _that_ time of the month!_

And sure enough, he was reassured...

"This is why I told thee that men are hopeless! Thy should've joined us when I asked, that way thy feelings wouldn't be risking Lady Artemis' life!"

...Thanks to Zoë's big mouth.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Thalia asked coolly. Naruto, Grover and even Percy all had one thought.

_Catfight!_

"Thy feelings for Uzumaki and...vice versa I believe the term is, are making thee act irrational," Zoë continued with a frown before her nose scrunched up, "Tis almost as bad as a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh you're so dead, Nightshade!" Thalia snarled as she tried to rush the girl with her fist cocked back. Naruto slipped behind the enraged raven-haired girl before pinching a point at her neck, making her fall unconscious and catching her with his arm. Sighing in relief, the blonde then picked the unconscious teen up and carried her towards the doors, with the other four quest goers following.

* * *

"She's going to be real pissed when she wakes up, isn't she?" Percy asked his friend quietly as they followed their apparent leader.

Grover bleated as his nerves started to calm down, "Yeah...Maybe Naruto should just kiss her and see if that helps?"

Percy stared at his friend with disbelief, "...Dude, even _I_ know that's a dumb idea."

"Worth a try, though, right?" the satyr said sheepishly. Inwardly he thought, _so much for that plan. Man, Annabeth better not win this bet. I really want more tin cans._

Percy looked ahead and "Why's she so mad, anyway? Does she like..._Like_ Naruto or something?"

This time it was Grover who stared. The Satyr shook his head with a sigh."...Sometimes I forget why I'm your friend, Percy. And it's questions like that that remind me that you need the occasional smack upside the head. Like so."

WHACK

"Ow! You could've just said yes!" complained the Son of Poseidon as he rubbed the back of his head.

Grover merely shrugged, "Not as fun. Besides, Annabeth would've done the same thing."

"...You've got a point there," the teen admitted before looking at the blonde, "What's she see in him though? He's an ass, secretive, and well, to be honest he...he reminds me of Luke."

Grover quickly covered Percy's mouth and frowned at the boy. He looked at a still walking Naruto, who was oblivious to the world, before looking back and warning, "Don't ever let him hear you say that, Percy. Naruto wasn't...He wasn't always like he is now. Time and circumstances change people. He might be a jerk...Ok, he kind of is a jerk only to you, but...You're not exactly the _best_ example of a camper."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as Grover let him go.

"I'm saying this as your friend, Percy," Grover said softly as they slowly resumed walking, "Some of the things back at camp made me think. You're really not educated in our world, but it's not your fault. You might have been..._sheltered_, more than the other demigods. It's...kind of unfair if you think about it. Both to you and the others."

"What do you mean, sheltered? You mean like how we avoided monsters?" Percy shuddered at the thought of his mother's ex.

"Kind of...But the fact that your mother allowed you to remain ignorant of so much...Percy, if you had more information on some Kindly Ones, if you...If your mother pushed you to pay attention in school...can you say you would've remained hidden until you were fourteen?"

The Son of Poseidon had no response for that. He thought about all he had been through, all that had happened on his quests. As he thought it over, Naruto's words at camp came back to mind.

"_In short, you haven't learned an important lesson: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_

_I am...__was__ selfish...but..._

"_You do understand the lesson I cherish the most: 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their precious people are worse than trash'."_

_Those are words that everyone should live by,_ Percy mused before looking at Naruto's back, _Why are you so secretive, though?_

"C'mon, Jackson! Let's get a move on!" Naruto called over his shoulder, "We still need to go west!"

* * *

They entered the lot to a depressing sight. Naruto's new Challenger was in flames, and the cause of it was another face that got a reaction from Naruto. This one was one of betrayal, anger, excitement and disbelief all at once. Percy however groaned at the sight of _another_ headband wearing person.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered. The man turned towards him and his lone eye widened in surprise. Unlike the last person with a covered eye, this man had grey hair that defied gravity and his face was hidden from the bridge of his nose down thanks to a navy blue mask that blended in with his shirt and slacks. He had a olive green flak jacket much like Lee and had two fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. His legs were taped from the middle of his shin down to where his sandals began.

Naruto quickly fumbled his hands together while still cradling Thalia and made a clone. He handed the girl in his arms over to his duplicate before taking a step towards the man.

Kakashi recovered from his initial shock and gave his old student an eye smile and a laid back wave, "Ohayo, Naruto!"

"Uzumaki, who is this man?" Zoë asked quietly as she and Phoebe prepared their bows.

"My old teacher," Naruto replied just as softly. He stood twice an arms' length away from Kakashi, both now tense and prepared to jump.

"(We've been very worried about you) Naruto," Kakashi finally said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"(I've...been busy with family issues,)" the blonde replied before he frowned, "(I can't go back just yet, Sensei)."

"(I figured as much,)" Kakashi sighed out before he leaned against the charred remains of the car, "(But Tsunade-sama won't like it if we just parted and went our separate ways without an explanation.)"

"(Family business,)" Naruto replied without haste, making Kakashi blink. Naruto bit his lip, "(Dad's...He...I can't say, but whatever deal you have with your current employer, you have to drop. They're bad people, Sensei)."

"Hm...(Well, I suppose I should send a message back to Tsunade-sama, then)" Kakashi drawled before he narrowed his eye at the teens behind the blonde, "(Your...squad?)"

"(You could say that,)" the blonde answered as his hand slowly reached behind his back, "(Where's yours?)"

"(They're around...)"

"Uzumaki! Stop speaking gibberish and let's get a move on!" Zoë ordered as she and Phoebe prepared to cover the blonde.

"Gimme a minute!" Naruto called back over his shoulder, not once taking his eyes of Kakashi, "(...Sensei, why did you blow up my car?)"

"(To be completely honest with you,) Naruto, (that wasn't my fault,)" Kakashi said as his left hand slowly came out of his right pocket. The jonin's eye stared at him with mirth, "(I didn't know it was yours.)"

"(Right...)" drawled the blonde in disbelief, before he called over his shoulder, "Run! Run now! It's a trap!"

As he said those three words, skeletons shot up from the ground with machine guns in their hands. The four conscious members of the quest turned and followed the clone out of the parking lot, running towards the Smithsonian.

Naruto meanwhile built chakra in his legs before leaping up as the skeletons fired, shooting themselves but not destroying each other. The blonde's right arm came up in an attempt to defend himself from a sudden kick.

"(Why is it you look seventeen,) Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto traded blows while they descended to the ground, "(Or is that your mother's genes flowing through your veins?)"

"(That's a secret, Sensei,)" Naruto countered as they landed and continued to trade blows. Noticing that the man wasn't revealing his 'secret' weapon, the blonde asked, "(We're sparring _now_?)"

"(Meh, humor me,)" the grey haired shinobi replied with a closed eye, "(It's been seven years and I want to see how much stronger you've gotten.)"

Naruto ducked under a kick and threw a left punch, which was quickly blocked. The blonde rolled with the attempted throw and landed on his feet, pushing off and returning to the offensive as he pushed his foot down to the earth, cracking the blacktop as he jumped off. Kakashi ducked under his first punch, but was hit in the side with the second.

The grey haired man released a gasp as he kicked his old student away. Kakashi cradled his side and wheezed as he felt for a fracture.

_Even though we're both holding back_, the man mused before he went into several hand seals, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**"

Placing a curled pointer and thumb in front of his mouth, Kakashi inhaled and exhaled, a large ball of fire was sent flying in the blonde's direction. Naruto crossed his arms in front of him as he jumped back. After the explosion and the smoke cleared, the jonin was shocked to see his old student standing there with his golden brown jacket intact, while slightly smoking.

_So glad I grabbed this when I could,_ Naruto thought before flying through hand seals of his own, "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**"

Kakashi's lone eye widened, _Fire release?!_

The jonin ducked and weaved under the multiple bursts of fire, getting slightly scorched from the close calls. He narrowed his eye as Naruto stood still with his eyes closed. Kakashi's lone eye widened in fear and surprise as he realized what was happening...

Though his thoughts were just a tad off.

Under his breath, Naruto whispered, "_God of the Wild, master of the land, grant me your power, so that I may join my friends again_!"

His eyes gained their orange eyeliner, but his eyes became golden orbs. Naruto's fists clenched and he ran forward, creating small cracks with each step. Kakashi crossed his arms as a fist went flying faster than his original eye could track, impacting with the two limbs and breaking them. The jonin cried out in pain as he was sent skidding, before he fell to his back. He groaned in pain, earning a look of sympathy from his old student.

"(You're stronger than last time we sparred,)" Kakashi pointed out. As Naruto reached down to help him up, the jonin shook his head, "(No, you have to go. Hurry, before my employer's strange summons hurt your friends.)"

Naruto pulled his hand back before his eyes widened, "The skeletons..."

He turned to leave before calling back over his shoulder, "Sensei...(Before you go home, read up on what the natives call Greek Mythology.)"

Kakashi blinked in confusion, but before he could ask why, Naruto had bounded off with another chakra leap. Kakashi groaned as he fell to his back before chuckling.

"Well...I could always find a new book," he said in English with a thick accent.

* * *

Naruto landed hard on the ground before he felt Pan's Blessing, as he called his new version of Sage mode, wear off. Panting, he sniffed the air like his aunt had taught him before he turned left, "The subway? Alright..."

He focused on the station that was close by before vanishing in a flash of light. Immediately after he reappeared, he was assaulted by the memory of the clone. The group was being hounded and Phoebe had been hit in the back of her leg by a bullet. Thalia was drowsily waking up before the clone was dispersed by a shot to the back, so he didn't know the current situation.

"Hang on!" He murmured to himself as he burst through a locked door. Following the sounds of clanging and war cries, he came across his group. Phoebe and Thalia had teamed up, with Thalia acting as her shield while Phoebe rested and covered from a distance. The skeletons seemed to have lost their guns and were using medieval weapons.

Zoë was practically dancing with how she used her hunting blades. Though each of her strikes were futile, as the skeletons just regenerated whatever she cut off, be it a rib or a hand.

Percy and Grover were copying Thalia and Phoebe, with Grover's miscellaneous junk being tossed at the undead while Percy hacked away at them. Naruto looked around for an escape and found it. A final train was boarding for the night, the underground locomotive was steaming at the wheels and preparing to leave.

_Well now...There's an idea_, Naruto mused, _But first...a distraction. Hope Grover and Thalia-chan remember this one._

"Hey boneheads!" Naruto called out to the skeletons as he channeled chakra throughout his body, "You all look a little pasty, you know what you need?"

Thalia frowned as she recalled the phrase, but couldn't place its meaning. Grover, who was more used to remembering under pressure, widened his eyes before he dropped and covered them, "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!"

The skeletons had their attention on the blonde that was making himself an easy target. Naruto grinned and shut his own eyes as he started to glow. Internally, he preyed that this would work like it did before...but without the god-awful pain that followed it last time. The other members of his quest had followed Grover's example, shielding their eyes, but Percy had an eye open to a squint.

"Step into the sun! **SOLAR FLARE**!" Naruto cried as he released his built up chakra and became a living flash bang. The skeletons shrieked in pain as the pure chakra coursed over their bodies, reducing them to ash. Naruto kept flooding the area with light for a good minute before it died down and he fell to his hands and knees.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from screaming in pure agony as his body felt like it was on fire. His arms wrapped around his sides and he groaned in pain.

_DAD YOU SUCK BALLS!_ He thought angrily as his body burned from the inside out. He felt someone grab the underside of his arm and pull him up.

"C'mon, Naruto!" Grover's voice urged, "We have to go."

"Where do we go?" Percy asked, "And what was that?"

"The train!" Naruto gasped out, "Quick! Jackson, give me a hand. Thalia-chan, help Zoë-chan with Phoebe! We have to go. It won't keep them down long!"

"They're ashes, what do you mean they won't be down long?" Percy asked in confusion. Naruto cracked an eye open and glared at the boy.

"Are they golden dust?" the blonde hissed through his teeth.

"No...Oh...Oh!" Percy felt like he should smack himself in the head.

"Glad you understand," Naruto grunted as he was carried towards the train. As the group boarded the ashes of a skeleton slowly began to reform and a blackened bone hand clenched into a fist.

* * *

It had been three trains later, a total of five hours between their train hopping, before the group of six had disembarked into a run-down train station somewhere near a freight yard. Naruto, now recovered thanks to his healing abilities, was walking with Percy and Thalia while Zoë helped Phoebe and Grover trailed after them like a lost puppy, the three latter hiding their shivers due to their cloaks and fur in Grover's case.

"So that was something your dad blessed you with?" Percy summed up after Naruto explained his photokinesis, "You can become a giant light bulb?"

"Ha! Good one, Kelp head," Thalia snickered out. Naruto glared at her before he turned to Percy once again.

"Yes, and I can bend the light around me so that I become invisible to the naked eye," Naruto explained as he demonstrated before he returned to a visible state, "_The Invisible Man_ was based off my brother, H.G. Wells', antics."

"H.G. Wells?" Percy repeated. Naruto groaned.

"The author of _War of the Worlds_? _The Time Machine_? _The Island of Dr. Moreau_? Seriously? You've never picked up a book in your life?" the blonde asked, appalled. While he originally disliked reading due to his own dyslexia, he had picked it up shortly after he integrated himself in the real world. He once joked with Annabeth that maybe he was the secret love child between Apollo and Athena due to his newfound love for books.

"Dyslexic," Percy replied only to be slapped upside the head, "Ow! What the Hell?"

"It's not an excuse, Jackson," Naruto chided with a frown as he lowered his hand, "I'm Dyslexic, too and I managed to overcome it. Sure, I have the occasional struggle, but I can figure it out if you give me a bit of time."

"I guess I just don't like reading," Percy mumbled with a shrug. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Better pick it up if you want Annabeth to like you," murmured the blonde as he walked ahead of the two. As he did so, both Percy and Thalia started to shiver.

"Why's it so cold all of a sudden?" Percy asked through chattering teeth. Naruto looked back and laughed once he put it together.

"Sorry about that," He apologized while scratching the back of his head. He walked back to them and they felt the chill vanish, "Thanks to dad, I'm hot. Literally and figuratively."

"Like a walking furnace," Thalia murmured as she inched closer to the blonde, "What about the others?"

"I'm not a campfire," Naruto admitted before taking note of a sudden warmth to his right, "But I'm sure he's willing to share."

To the right of the group was a bundled up homeless man, his features hidden by a hood and seated in front of a fire. A partially toothless smile was sent in the teens' direction. He reached out with a wrinkled hand and patted a stray newspaper as well as the ground.

"C'mon an join me, kiddies," he said with a whistling voice, "Plenty o' room 'round the fire."

"G-great!" Grover exclaimed with a chatter as he sat down on the man's right, "M-My H-h-hooves a-are s-shaking!"

"Feet!" Percy hastily corrected as he took a seat next to his friend. Naruto sat next to him, followed by Thalia, then Phoebe, and finally Zoë took the spot closest to the homeless man's left.

"T-This i-is g-great," Phoebe complained with a shiver as she bundled up in her cloak, "S-Stuck i-in g-gods only know w-with two boys a-and a beast!"

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Naruto called out with a frown, "Percy can't help his father's ingrained instincts!"

"Hey!" Percy replied with a slight blush.

"She was talking about thyself, Uzumaki," Zoë said with a smirk. Naruto pouted.

"Meanie."

"She has a point though," Thalia chimed in with a frown, "At this rate, we'll never get where we need to be."

"An' where would that be, girly?" the homeless man asked curiously.

Naruto replied almost instantly, making the others look at him oddly, "We need to go west and fast. Any ideas?"

"West, huh? Sure, I know a way...you could always follow the sun!" the homeless man chimed with a mad cackle afterwards. The group eyed the homeless man oddly and he sighed before pointing at a run down advertisement.

"_Sunwest Line_, huh?" Naruto replied in disbelief as he stared at the homeless man, "So...what's your name again?"

"Oh, they call me Fred," the homeless man said with a smile. Naruto merely sighed and scratched the back of his neck before the group decided to take the _Sunwest Line_. The blonde only wondered how much trouble 'Fred' was going to be in. He noticed Percy look back to thank 'Fred', only for the campsite to be missing.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Olympus the goddess of Love was searching through notes she had jotted down. Eventually, she stopped and pulled at her hair.

"Ugh! Damn it!" she swore before storming out of her temple, "Where is he? EROS! EROS, GET OUT HERE!"

A child with a nerf gun stopped shooting at some nymphs before running over to her. He wore a red shirt and black shorts, his feet covered by white running shoes. He stopped at her side and smiled, "Hello Mother."

"Don't you 'Hello Mother' me!" Aphrodite scolded the boy, "Where is my Percabeth book?"

"Percabeth...Oh, you mean the Seaweed boy and the Owl girl scrapbook you're making?" Eros asked after a moment, "I dunno. Maybe Ares has it. He did say he was running out of demigod pictures to use for his dart board."

Aphrodite scowled and stormed towards the War God's temple, intent on getting her book back from her lover. As she stormed, she walked passed a very empty temple of Apollo. That got Aphrodite to stop and walk back. She poked her head in and looked around.

"He never leaves his temple unguarded...humph, well if Artemis didn't slack off, he wouldn't be so forgetful," Aphrodite snorted as she entered the room. She walked around and eyed a few things before taking note of Apollo's seeing glass. It was focused on the eldest of this generation, Naruto.

_Hmm...tall, strong and devilishly handsome,_ Aphrodite mused with a smirk, before frowning as she took note of his company, _Hunters? Blech! How droll...Ah, but Zeus' dirty laundry is pining after him...I wonder...Nalia? no, no, Tharuto! ...No, maybe Naria? Ooh, I like that. Naria...Maybe that's the paring for him!_

"Aphrodite?" Hermes' voice made the goddess jump and spin around. The travellers' god eyed her with a frown, "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing! Nothing...just helping Apollo with a little deal we have going on..." the goddess of love lied, as she had been snooping before she left the temple, "Things to do and all that...so long, Hermes!"

"Uh-huh...right..." Hermes drawled in disbelief before he smirked, "Can't bullshit a bullshitter, Aphrodite. What are you thinking about in that love obsessed head of yours?"

* * *

**AN: What is Aphrodite planning for our favorite blonde? And how will Fred and Naruto get along? Will there be another team from the Elemental Nations? And what's this? TOBI? Mask-less? The plot thickens...And for goodness sakes, what will I have for dinner tonight? Pizza? Steak? Chicken patties?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
